


Atticus and Patch Meet Thor

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus and Patch are chosen to meet the fabled son of Odin, the Norse God of course known as Thor. They're not alone though, they have Hercules and Pegasus to join them along for the ride, and they soon meet and attempt to befriend Thor who is a bit full of himself which gets him banished into Present Day Earth and they must help him learn very valuable lessons from humility.





	1. Chapter 1

Mo came over to stay with Atticus and Patch until they would get going to their next adventure.

"Hey, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"I see someone's excited." Mo giggled to them.

"How can I not? This is going to be the very first adventure with Hercules," Atticus smiled. "Uh, that I can have with him, I mean. You already know the story of how Cherry and I met him."

"Sounds like a bunch of fun," Mo smiled back. "You be careful now."

"Aw, come on, Mo, I've been through stuff like this," Atticus chuckled. "Uh, were you going to come too?"

"I thought I'd wait until you had to go," Mo replied. "I'll miss you a lot though."

"I'll miss you too." Atticus said.

Atticus and Mo shared a fond hug, awwing together. Patch chuckled a bit before they soon looked to him and he grinned bashfully.

"So, how will this adventure start?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Atticus replied. "I guess I should've asked."

"Well, you were in a hurry to get back home." Mo chuckled from memory.

There was soon a knocking at the door.

"I don't know why, but I think that might be our answer." Patch said.

"I'll get it!" Atticus said, getting up at first.

"Let's see who it is first." Mo said playfully, trying to hold him down.

Atticus pouted playfully while she giggled to him.

"Mark, you have your own key, you don't have to knock," Patrick said, coming to the door to answer it, but when he looked into the door, he saw that it wasn't Mark. "Oh... You're not Mark..." he then said.

"Forgot to give Atticus something, is he still home?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, he's up in his room." Patrick replied.

"Great, and I brought someone with me." Drell said.

Patrick stepped aside a bit to let them in.

"Hey! Hercules!" Patrick smiled.

"This world is so much different than my place with Meg." Hercules commented as he looked around the Fudo household.

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Drell told him, going up to Atticus's bedroom.

And as they went into Atticus's bedroom, they saw that Atticus and Patch were ready and saw that Atticus was excited.

"Aww... I guess I better go..." Mo said.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted playfully. "I'll be back home before you know it though."

"That's true." Mo smiled.

"All right, see ya, Mo." Drell said, a bit impatiently.

Mo soon gave Atticus a kiss goodbye and she went to get back home, looking a bit chipper from the kiss.

"Looks like love to me." Hercules commented.

"That's because it is love." Patch said.

"Well... It is nice..." Hercules smiled. "Like me with Meg."

"Eventually." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Well, Herc and Meg are expecting to have children," Drell smirked back. "If you know what I mean?"

"Huh?" Hercules blinked bashfully.

"You're gonna be a dad, Herc?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Herc, you're gonna be a dad?" Drell added, nudging the demigod with a smirk.

"Yeah, Meg's been showing the signs and after some time, she finally told me." Hercules smiled bashfully.

"Congrats." Patch smiled up at the demigod.

"Thanks," Hercules smiled back before looking to Drell. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right after I give Atticus this for your travel." Drell said, bringing out a small ball in his hand.

"Isn't that Hilda and Zelda's Time Ball?" Atticus asked from memory. "That thing changes the time period all around you what ever you're thinking of."

"Yes, I know, but I modified it to take you back in time depending on what you're thinking of so it doesn't change the area around you to make our town into the old days like when Sabrina lost it and Salem made it into the 1960's," Drell explained before narrowing his eyes in annoyance. "I'm so glad to be out of that decade. I NEED MEAT!"

"Uh, thanks, Drell." Patch said.

"Ah, sure, just make sure you return it to me when you're done," Drell said. "Just hit the top, say the year and place, then hit it again, and you'll be there."

"So, wait, we're going back in time?" Atticus asked.

"How else do you think you're gonna meet Odin's son?" Drell replied.

"Uh, by magic or by riding on Pegasus?" Patch guessed.

"The Time Ball IS magic!" Drell reminded. "Pegasus came take you to where you need to go after you put in the time."

"Hmm... Fair enough, I guess," Atticus shrugged before taking the Time Ball. "Thank you."

"Just remember to give it back!" Drell then said. "I borrowed it from Zelda."

"You got it." Atticus said.

Drell waved to them as he soon walked off to go back home.

"Well, Herc, I guess we better get crackin'." Atticus smiled to the demigod.

"Guess so." Hercules smiled back.

"All right then," Atticus said before calling out to downstairs. "Going on an adventure!"

Everyone else said goodbye and for him to have fun.

"Here we go, to 965 AD, I guess." Atticus said, taking a hold of the Time Ball.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Here we go!" Atticus said. "I hope this works."

They soon joined together and they were sent away from the 21st century and were soon sent to their newest adventure, and they soon arrived at a new location along with Pegasus.

"Oh, good! Pegasus!" Atticus smiled.

"Somehow, I knew he'd come along eventually." Hercules smiled back.

"I feel the same way about Patch sometimes," Atticus smiled. "Well, there's no bond like a guy and his animal companion."

"That's true," Hercules smiled back. "So, where are we?"

Atticus checked the Time Ball. "I guess this is Asgard..." he said before looking around before Pegasus flew out to them, smiling. "Hey, Pegasus."

"I don't think this is even Earth." Patch said as he glanced around.

"I think you're right." Hercules said.

The four of them came by to explore the new land as they seemed to be in a very unfamiliar place.

"Kinda makes me think of Thebes of when Hades brought out those Titans." Hercules commented.

"Heh, I hope that isn't the case for over here." Atticus replied.

They soon saw guards pointing their weapons at them as they had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Yow! Hey!" Atticus yelped and smiled sheepishly. "Easy, guys, we don't want any trouble."

"Who are you and why have you come here?" One guard glared sharply with the other.

"Especially you, Olympian." Another guard added toward Hercules.

"We... We were invited here..." Hercules said, attempting to lie.

The two guards glanced to each other in disbelief.

"I promise, we're not here to hurt anyone," Atticus said. "Especially the royals around here."

Patch and Pegasus began to look protective of Atticus and Hercules. The guards soon began to bring Atticus and Hercules to the castle.

"That went well..." Atticus sighed as he had a bad feeling so far.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll understand once we get a chance to explain." Hercules replied.

"Maybe." Patch said.

Atticus did his best to look brave, though on the inside, he felt worried of what might happen if they weren't welcome.

After walking for some time, they soon arrive in the throne room where the royal Asgardian family was.

"Gosh..." Atticus whispered to himself in amazement.

A man who was very much large and in charge looked over to see that he had company.

"Odin..." Atticus whispered to the man in question.

"He looks rather intimidating." Patch added.

"Who do we have here?" Odin demanded.

"Erm... My name is Atticus," Atticus spoke up since he was spoken to. "I came here for a visit with Patch, Hercules, and Pegasus. We are not going to attack," He soon saw the royal family had heard of Hercules by their expression especially the eldest Asgardian son. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you." he then said.

"Hercules, you say?" Odin asked. "From Mount Olympus."

"Yes, sir." Hercules replied.

Odin could see his eldest son wanted to fight Hercules to see if the stories and rumors of the Greek demigod's strength were true. And he wasn't the only one that could see this, but also his wife and youngest son.

"So, erm, do you mind if we stay?" Atticus asked.

"You can stay... If you think your friend can handle my boy." Odin replied.

Atticus, Hercules, Pegasus, and Patch soon looked to Odin's eldest son. The son soon came forth to look to them. Atticus sweated profusely from the eye contact at first.

"You don't look so tough." The son smirked to him a bit.

"Thor, I believe father was referring to him." The youngest son told his older brother as he pointed to Hercules who was next to Atticus.

Hercules looked over.

"It seems as though you have a challenger." Odin said to Hercules.

"Um, yes." Hercules replied as Atticus glanced over as they interacted.

Patch and Pegasus soon joined in to hear what they were saying.

"What is your name?" One of the sons asked.

"I am Hercules from Mount Olympus." Hercules informed.

"Hercules..." The sons repeated.

"Surely you've heard of him." Atticus spoke up.

"We have," The younger son replied. "Stories of course."

"Well, the stories you've heard are true." Atticus said.

"Now... Who are you two?" Hercules asked so they could all get to know each other better.

"I'm Thor." One of the sons replied.

"And I'm Loki." The other one added.

"Thor and Loki," Atticus said to them. "Good to meet you both."

"So then who are you two?" Loki asked Atticus and Patch.

"My name is Atticus, and this is my dog, Patch," Atticus replied. "We're with Hercules."

"Is that so?" Thor asked.

"Yes," Hercules replied. "Atticus is a very good and old friend of mine."

"Well, let us hope that the stories we've heard about you really are true." Thor smirked at Hercules.

"All right then, Thor, is it?" Hercules smirked back. "Let's have some fun."

"Uh, that is, if that's allowed." Atticus smiled bashfully to the man in charge.

"Well... All right, it seems harmless enough," Odin replied. "As long as you aren't here to invade."

"No, we're not." Patch said.

"Special dog, isn't he?" Odin replied.

"You have no idea." Atticus smiled proudly.

They were soon in a battle arena. Atticus went to sit with Patch and gestured for Pegasus to come along. Pegasus looked over and soon sat down, spreading his wings.

"Pegasus!" Atticus laughed as that tickled.

Pegasus soon closed his wings with a sheepish smile.

"Silly winged horse." Patch smirked.

Pegasus playfully huffed to him.

"I'm gonna challenge Hercules." Thor told Loki as he went up to the demigod.

"Do of what you wish, brother." Loki told him.

"You're so kind." Thor replied.

Loki nodded as he allowed his brother to go.

"Yaugh!" Thor yelled out and soon charged for Hercules with a smirk.

Hercules him coming and knew exactly how much strength to use. Thor soon tackled Hercules at first. Hercules smirked and soon tumbled onto the floor with Thor before ending up on top.

"This should be good." Atticus said.

"So, is he your uncle or cousin... What?" Loki asked Atticus.

"Let's just say Hercules and I go way back." Atticus smiled.

The match between Hercules and Thor was long as they were almost matched up in strength only for Hercules to win in the end.

"Aww..." Thor pouted.

"That's okay," Hercules smiled. "You'll get better in the future, I'm sure."

"Wow! Thanks." Thor smiled back.

Hercules soon helped Thor up.

"Good match though," Thor smiled. "I think I wanna be big and mighty like you someday."

Loki narrowed his eyes from that which concerned Patch.

"I'm sure you will someday." Hercules smiled back.

And with how Hercules was able to handle Thor, the group could stay.

"So, that looked like fun." Atticus said.

"You guys can stay here as long as you want." Thor decided.

"Indeed." Odin nodded.

"Thank you." Atticus and Hercules replied.

"How long can we stay here?" Hercules whispered to Atticus.

"Usually at times like this, as long as possible like when you and I first met." Atticus whispered back.

"Good to know." Hercules whispered back.

Atticus, Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules continued to stay, they didn't age though like Thor and Loki, and before they knew it, an eventful day for one of the boys would come as bestowed upon to him from Odin himself. Atticus and Hercules wore their best clothes for the event.

"Guys, you ever feel like maybe Loki doesn't like his brother all that much?" Patch asked.

"I have been getting that feeling." Atticus said.

"You really think so?" Hercules asked them.

"Yeah, Herc, sometimes brothers just don't get along, especially in stories like this..." Atticus replied. "I think you know what I mean..." he then added softly as most stories about Hercules had Zeus and Hades being brothers, making The Lord of the Underworld Hercules's uncle.

"Right..." Hercules replied.

"Ooh, butterflies in my stomach... Guess I'm excited for what's going on." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"And you should be," Patch smiled back. "Thor trusts us all now."

Pegasus nodded with a smile.

"You're right," Hercules smiled back to them as he pet Pegasus. "This is going to be a fun day for all of us."

"Here, here!" Atticus cheered in agreement.

"We better hurry, we don't wanna be late." Patch said.

"Come on then, let's go!" Atticus beamed.

They soon ran off together to go and meet up with Thor as today was a very special day. Of course, the fastest way would be by Pegasus.

"Sometimes I wish I lived here, but I think I'd miss everyone back home too much." Atticus smiled from the view.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hercules agreed.

"So, quick question; Herc, can you go into a god mode?" Patch asked.

"Um, I think so." Hercules replied.

"Good just wanted to know." Patch said.

"I'll try it out once we land." Hercules replied.

Patch nodded and saw that they would be landing very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After landing, they came to stand with the gathered people who were all very excited and high in anticipation, and they already knew why as they felt the same way. Atticus stood up brave and tall while Patch soon copied to them. Hercules chuckled a little from that. A hammer was soon raised which made the crowd cheer as they soon saw who was coming. Thor smiled all around as he came by the cheering crowd, emerging over to the throne in the far corner of the grand and spacious room.

"Show-off." Hercules whispered playfully about Thor's entrance.

"Jealous." Atticus whispered back, equally playful.

"Nyah." Hercules smirked.

Thor smiled as he passed them and they soon smiled back, waving to him as he came by the cheering crowd, but during the cheering, Patch suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Oh, please." Sif seemed to roll her eyes to herself.

Thor soon knelt before his father once he came to the throne, and the older man soon lowered his staff to silence the crowd immediately.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon; that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born," Odin soon began. "So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal; as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King."

Patch was seen walking to where his instincts were taking him and where no one was noticing. Atticus and Hercules smiled as they didn't seem to notice Patch wandering off on his own even though this was a proud day for Thor.

Patch wandered off on his own, unable to fight his instincts as they were telling him something, and where his instincts were leading him to a box and along the way he began to feel cold. "What's going on?" he frowned to himself. "I know this can't be good. Not good at all."

And where he was right because there was an intruder who was after something the Asgardians had. A couple of guards were shown to be going to a vault, not seeing Patch yet, and where Patch's cold feeling increased as something not from Asgard or Olympus had entered. Large, blue-skinned creatures emerged.

"That must be them..." Patch whispered to himself.

One creature touched the wall which seemed to turn it to ice from touching which made Patch feel even more cold.

"I have to warn everyone." Patch whispered to himself.

The ceremony soon continued as Odin looked onto his son with pride.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear." Thor promised.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?

"I swear!" Thor exclaimed.

"Then on this day, I, Odin your, proclaim you--" Odin began, though he seemed to pause.

Atticus and Hercules leaned in, feeling suspenseful. Patch soon ran in, looking rather exhausted from where he ran from.

"Frost Giants..." Odin whispered.

"What did he say?" Hercules asked Atticus.

"Frost Giants?" Atticus replied.

"That would explain of what I saw." Patch said.

"You saw something?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I felt someone coming," Patch replied. "I think it was those Frost Giants!"

"Did the room feel like it was beginning to get colder?" Loki asked.

"Oh, yeah... Almost felt like I was in a freezer." Patch said, shaking chills down his spine just thinking about it.

"They must be in the vault." Atticus guessed from what he, Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus had been told about from when they first came into the new world when Thor and Loki were younger, heading right for there.

"Atticus, Hercules, you come too." Odin suggested.

"Yes, sir." Atticus and Hercules replied.

Odin soon walked off with them to check the vault since they had been disturbed.

"What would the Frost Giants want from the vault?" Patch asked.

"I believe they came for this." Odin said, showing the blue box as they entered the room, seeing the horror that the Frost Giants had left behind. 

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor snapped.

"They have paid with their lives," Odin replied. "The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well."

"Agreed." Hercules nodded.

"All is well?!" Thor huffed. "They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics--"

"But they didn't." Odin replied.

"I want to know why!" Thor demanded.

"I have a truce with Laufey, the Jotun King." Odin defended.

"Your father is right, Thor." Atticus said.

"But Atticus, he broke the truce!" Thor replied.

"And you think it's best to try and find out by trespassing their land?" Patch asked.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?!" Thor complained.

"And what action would you take?" Odin asked his son.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson, break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again!" Thor glared.

"That would be unwise." Atticus said.

"You're thinking only as a warrior!" Odin told his son.

"This was an act of war!" Thor replied.

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"They got this far!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses. It will be found, and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard, I would--"

"You are NOT King!" Odin cut him off.

Loki just stood there in silence with Patch and Pegasus.

'This is getting intense.' Patch thought to himself.

Thor looked a bit angry and hurt from his father and friend.

"Not yet..." Odin then said before walking off.

'This can't end well.' Hercules thought to himself.

Thor looked pretty outraged.

"Look, Thor, I'm sorry, but we shouldn't make this situation worse." Atticus advised.

"I thought you were my friend." Thor huffed.

"I am your friend." Atticus said.

Thor narrowed his eyes before he soon stormed off in frustration.

"Maybe he'll calm down." Patch suggested to his owner with a nervous smile.

"AAAUGH!!!" Thor yelled out as he began to throw a table over in the banquet hall.

Pegasus gave Patch a bit of a deadpan glance.

"Okay, maybe not," Patch then said. "But at least he's not taking his anger out on any of us."

"I guess so," Atticus sighed. "I feel a little bad for letting him down like this."

Thor soon sat down on the steps, sighing to himself. Loki soon came by to sit down to sit beside his brother.

'At least it can't get worse.' Patch thought to himself.

"Hey, Loki." Atticus said softly.

"Hello, Atticus." Loki replied.

"Your brother's pretty bummed out." Atticus said.

"He is rather angry after what happened." Loki said.

"Yeah... Uh, think you can help?" Atticus asked.

"Let me see what I can do." Loki replied before he soon looked to Thor. 

"It unwise to be in my company right now, Brother." Thor scowled.

"Let's get going." Atticus suggested to Patch so the two brothers could have some privacy.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

Atticus and Patch soon walked off to give the two brothers some privacy.

"I always wanted my own big brother..." Atticus smiled. "Someone to help me in a bind, give me some advice..."

"Yes, but you're a pretty good big brother yourself." Patch smiled back. 

"That's true," Atticus said. "Also sometimes Atlas feels like a big brother after I met him and Dumbo."

"He does sound like a good big brother." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Atticus smiled back. "He felt like it during that time, even if he was a jerk at first."

"Wasn't Drell like that too?" Patch reminded.

"Good point..." Atticus remembered. "I do my best with Darla and Casper. Jessica always made being an older sibling look so easy."

"Well, being the older sibling isn't easy." Patch said.

"Yeah... I feel that way whenever I look after Darla and Casper sometimes, I think I'm doing an okay job though." Atticus smiled softly with a shrug.

"You're doing a great job." Patch smiled back.

"Aw, thanks, boy," Atticus smiled. "Hopefully Loki can help straighten Thor out since they're brothers."

"I hope so too." Patch smiled back.

They soon saw Hercules working out. Atticus and Patch then decided to go join him.

"I call next 'cuz I'm the best." Atticus smirked playfully.

"So you say you are." Hercules smirked back.

"But I'm thinking you two might be equal in strength." Patch added.

"Shh, don't ruin my moment." Atticus chuckled.

"Come here then." Hercules smiled.

Atticus smiled back and soon went to keep up his strength with Hercules. Patch sat and let Atticus and Hercules bond like friends and brothers. The two had their fun, though Thor still seemed quite upset over what had happened during his personal ceremony.

"So, do you think Thor will calm down and not try trespassing the Frost Giants' realm?" Atticus asked Hercules as they wrestled.

"It's honestly hard to say," Hercules replied. "Part of me thinks he'll back off, but I also think that he might try to go after them for what they did."

They soon stopped what they were doing because they had a feeling that Thor would go after the Frost Giants.

"Aww... You guys were doing great." Patch frowned.

"Sorry, Patch, but I have a nagging feeling that Thor might go after those Frost Giants." Atticus replied.

"That would be unwise." Patch said.

"Then we gotta go after him." Atticus said.

"Even if that's unwise too?" Hercules asked.

"We got to," Atticus replied. "Thor is our friend."

"But shouldn't we inform his father so then Thor doesn't do it?" Patch asked.

"Tell me what?" Odin soon asked.

Atticus tensed up a bit nervously. "Uh... Heh... Hello there, sir." he then greeted.

Hercules soon went up to Odin and began to inform him of what Thor was going to do and with what happened in the vault it would be understandable with Thor's behavior.

"I see..." Odin replied. "This is quite a day, isn't it?"

"You don't know the half of it." Atticus mumbled.

"You might as well go after him before something terrible happens." Odin advised.

Hercules nodded before he, Atticus, and Patch took off after Thor.

Thor was shown to be riding off on horseback away from home.

"He did it... He left..." Atticus groaned. "This is gonna cost us, I'm sure."

"It sure is." Hercules groaned back.

Pegasus soon flew a bit faster as Thor rode away from home as well as some others as they crossed the bridge.

"This is bad." Hercules said. 

"Herc, I think now might be a good time for you to go into god mode." Patch said.

"Hmm... All right..." Hercules replied.

Atticus and Patch nodded. Hercules nodded back and soon, he seemed to glow as bright as the sun.

"Oh, yeah! So when you die, you'll be a full god?" Patch smiled.

"My parents say that it might be very possible." Hercules gave a small smile back.

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

"Land, Pegasus, and follow them on foot." Hercules soon said.

Pegasus nodded and soon landed on the floor, following after Thor's horse as well as some others as they walked off before coming to a stop to see someone on the other side of the kingdom.

"Heimdall..." Atticus whispered to himself.

"Uh, hello." Patch greeted the gatekeeper.

Thor looked over to Atticus, Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules.

"Hi?" Atticus grinned nervously.

"You came along?!" Thor asked. "I thought you weren't gonna help!"

"We've come to stop you from making a mistake by going after the Frost Giants." Patch said.

Thor gave them a look.

"Keep your weapons sheathed and your mouths closed," Loki told the others. "This is going to take subtlety and sincerity, not brute strength. Leave it to me," He then stepped forward. "Lord Heimdall--"

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall interrupted.

The others then exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry? You must be mistaken--" Loki replied.

"Enough!" Heimdall shut him up.

"Guess we better turn back then." Patch smiled nervously.

"Heimdall... May we pass?" Thor soon asked, refusing to give up.

"Never. For ages have I guarded Asgard and kept it safe from those who would do it harm," Heimdall told him. "In all that time, never has an enemy slipped by my watch; until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned." Thor replied as he walked beside the gatekeeper, going forward.

'Oh, this can't end well.' Patch thought to himself as he covered his eyes.

"What happened?" One of the warriors known as Volstagg smirked to Loki. "Your silver tongue turn to lead?"

Loki glanced at them as Heimdall let them through.

"If you're going to help now, you might as well come too, I guess." Thor told Atticus and Hercules.

Hercules sighed as he already knew this was going to lead to trouble as he came along as did Atticus.

"Oh, boy, I can already feel guilt swimming in my stomach..." Attics sighed. "Come on."

Hercules nodded as they followed after Thor. Once they all came into the room together, Hemidall lowered his staff which made a bright volt of static electricity zap out which began to rotate the dome before spinning around very fast. After a short time, it soon stopped rotating and a portal opened. Atticus and Patch both looked dizzy before shaking their heads and settling themselves.

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper," Heimdall advised. "If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."

"We understand." Hercules said.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg spoke up.

"To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Heimdall told him.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor said about that.

"None do." Heimdall said, inserting his sword into the control panel.

"Here we go." Patch said.

"Yep... Looks like this is it." Atticus added, taking a deep breath in before letting it out slowly.

The bright light soon absorbed them all, taking them away instantly from the observatory, shooting them through the portal.

And where they soon arrived on Jotunheim.

"Heh... That wasn't so bad..." Patch said to himself once they landed.

They soon all looked around as it was quite cold and dark, unlike Asgard.

"Let's move." Thor told the others as he took the lead and the others followed after him.

"Brr." Patch shivered until feeling warmth coming from Hercules.

"Heh. I guess Hemidall wasn't kidding about it being cold." Hercules commented.

"Yeah... I feel like Cherry took control of the AC at summertime." Atticus agreed from the chilliness.

They all looked around as it gently snowed while they wandered through the snow on the ground, looking out for anything that may be important as Thor led them forward. It seemed quiet. Too quiet. Nothing had even come out which was a bit haunting.

"Where are they?" Sif wondered.

"Hiding," Thor scoffed. "They're all cowards."

'This is just going to get worse.' Hercules thought to himself.

They soon heard an eerie voice in the distance.

"I don't like the sound of that." Patch soon gulped.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" The voice demanded, sounding like cracking ice e Jotun's voice itself sounds like cracking ice.

"I speak only to your King," Thor replied bravely. "Not to his foot soldiers." 

"Then speak..." The voice replied.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor soon demanded.

The voice hesitated at first before seeming to hiss. "The house of Odin is full of traitors."

"What? That can't be true." Hercules said.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor growled to the king.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief," Laufey retorted. "He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

They were soon surrounded by Laufey's followers, showing they were the Frost Giants that Patch had seen earlier, as he rose up against Thor.

"It's them!" Patch yelped in realization. 

"Thor, stop and think," Loki advised. "Look around you. We are outnumbered."

"Know your place, brother." Thor replied.

"You should listen to his counsel," Laufey advised to Thor as he stepped out of the shadows. "You know not what your actions would unleash, but I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

"Maybe we should listen to him." Hercules and Atticus suggested.

Laufey soon walked over which made Patch a bit nervous at first. 

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki soon spoke up.

Thor glanced at his brother as the others looked at him, expecting something to happen, but soon he turned to join Loki and the others, backing off. This was a relief to the others, especially with what happened when Thor got angry and it seemed like they were good to go, until...

"Run back home, little princess." A Frost Giant muttered.

"3, 2, 1." Hercules cued with a sigh.

"Damn." Loki muttered to himself in the same way.

In one quick move, Thor pulled Mjolnir, swung it, and knocked the Jotun clear across the plaza. The Asgardians reluctantly drew their weapons, gathering into a circle around Thor. Volstagg looked around at the angry Jotuns approaching them.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Atticus told the Jotun.

"Looks like we're now going to be part of a ffight." Patch said.

Atticus sighed, but soon narrowed his eyes as he got ready for a battle himself.

"Next?" Thor smirked as he whacked his hammer against another Frost Giant.

And so, they all began to fight the Frost Giants in their own way.

"Odin is so going to be enraged." Atticus said as he fought a Frost Giant.

"Tell me about it," Hercules added while fighting with him. "We could've gone peacefully, but they had to ruin it for us."

One of the Frost Giants soon tried grabbed Hercules only to get burned from the touch.

"What's the matter? Too hot for ya?" Hercules smirked to the Frost Giants.

"Oh, burn! Literally!" Atticus laughed.

Patch soon tackled against once Frost Giant and slashed its icy hand, shattering it into pieces.

"Guess Olympians have the advantage here." Atticus said.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Hercules asked.

"Ha! No way!" Atticus laughed while fighting based on his home training and various other adventures. "Maybe a little though?"

"After this; I'll see if my father can you make you an Olympian." Hercules told him.

Atticus beamed before getting struck suddenly.

"Atticus!" Patch cried out before growling.

The Frost Giant who hit Atticus soon towered over him and was about to freeze him alive only to get punched by Hercules.

"Wow... Thanks..." Atticus panted.

"What're friends for?" Hercules replied.

"Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor scoffed at the competition.

"Seriously? He doesn't think this is a challenge?" Patch asked.

"Thor, you are going to be the death of me." Atticus groaned to himself.

A Frost Giant soon hopped down, turning the ground into ice, hitting Thor which made him fall back suddenly.

"That had to hurt." Patch winced.

Thor soon got back up with a glare. A Frost Giant roared at him and he soon roared back mockingly, but he soon got punched away.

"Ugh..." Atticus groaned from Thor's arrogance while punching his own Frost Giant away.

"We better get out of here before this gets out of hand!" Patch told the group.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" Atticus cried out. "Get me out of here!" 

Pegasus soon came to Atticus, Hercules, and Patch to help them, trying to avoid his own Frost Giants that came for him. Hercules soon saw those Frost Giants coming for Pegasus and soon grew giant size.

"Way to go, Herc!" Atticus laughed from that. "Seriously, when is Drell gonna teach me how to do that?"

"You think he even knows how?" Patch asked.

"Well, he's gotta?" Atticus shrugged.

Hercules soon swatted the Frost Giants away that were coming after Pegasus. Pegasus smiled to that while Hercules smiled back to his horse.

"Okay, I've had enough of these Frost Giants... Thor, this is taking things too far!" Atticus then said.

"You just don't want me to have fun!" Thor glared. "You're always ruining my fun!"

"How is fighting Frost Giants fun?!" Hercules glared back as he swatted a Frost Giant away from behind Thor.

"You kiddin'?!" Thor replied as he used his hammer. "I'm having the time of my life!"

"Ugh..." Atticus and Patch groaned.

"I hate this adventure now," Atticus groaned to himself. "I wanna go home."

One of the other warriors soon got hit by an ice shard through his body which made the others come to him, except for maybe Thor who still had fun while fighting.

"We have to get out of here now!" Hercules told Thor.

"WE MUST GO!" Loki added.

"Then go!" Thor replied, throwing his hammer which took down many Frost Giants at once.

"That means all of us." Atticus said.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Thor replied.

"Thor!" Atticus groaned before going up to him to take him with them.

But of course Thor didn't like being taken away from his fun one bit. The ground began to crumble and fall with some of the Frost Giants on it as Atticus tried to take Thor away.

It was now time to run and Atticus began to run as fast as his legs could carry with the others so they wouldn't fall with them. They soon stopped at one ledge.

"Ugh! No bridge!" Patch complained before face-pawing.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus added before face-palming.

A giant hand soon reached out, gripping the ground in front of them, making them yelp a bit. A very large monster soon reached out, snarling at them before roaring.

"Oh, my God..." Atticus whispered.

Thor then jumped high into the sky before slashing against the monster, making it fall over before he soon landed as it fell from the ledge. The Frost Giants soon all came out, looking at him as he looked back and they all ran towards the group.

"Oh, crud." Atticus said.

A rainbow aura soon shot out from the sky. A new horse was heard with its rider as they both stood brave and tall.

"Fandral, Sif, Volstagg, you okay?" Hercules asked the warriors.

"More or less, but I think we have company." Sif replied.

They soon saw who had come which was Odin.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor told him.

"Silence!" Odin hissed.

"I suggest we do as your father says." Atticus whispered to Thor.

For once, Thor was quiet, and Laufrey soon came up to Odin.

"Hopefully this can all stop now." Hercules said, shrinking back to normal.

The two rulers then came to talk quietly just out of earshot from the others.

"Laufey. End this." Odin demanded.

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey replied.

The others soon glanced over at Thor as this was mostly his fault.

"You're right. These are the actions of a boy," Odin then said. "Treat them as such. You and I can stop this before there's further bloodshed."

'Let's hope he will stop this.' Atticus thought to himself.

Patch soon saw something going on that no one else seemed to see.

Laufey soon formed an ice blade to stab Odin with it without him and the others seeing, though Patch gasped. "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather," he then told Thor and Loki's father. "He'll get what he came for: war and death."

Odin looked both grim and determined. "So be it."

"Oh, boy." Patch said.

Laufrey was then about to stab the ice blade against Odin, but luckily Odin brought his spear down before getting stabbed, and soon, suddenly, Atticus and the others were brought away with Odin.

They were soon back in the observatory, much to Thor's frustration.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor complained.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Odin glared. "What you've started?"

"I was protecting my home." Thor defended.

"Odin, is there anything we can do for Fandral?" Atticus asked as the man was in great pain.

"Yes, you take him to the healing room." Odin replied.

"Yes, sir." Atticus nodded.

Odin nodded back, letting him go there with the other warriors to take care of Fandral.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not so sure about this adventure anymore," Atticus said to Patch. "You think Drell will take us back home if we ask real nicely?"

"Maybe." Patch said.

"Oh, so is the adventure getting too hard for you?" Drell smirked.

"W-What?! No, it just..." Atticus stammered.

"Ooh, I thought you could handle it, especially when you helped Hercules..." Drell smirked. "But I guess if you aren't man enough to do it--"

"Now just a minute!" Atticus glared. "I'm not a wuss!"

"Then you'll stay in the adventure?" Drell smirked.

"What happens if I wanna come home now?" Atticus asked.

"Public humiliation." Drell smirked.

Atticus sighed. "Thor better get easier to work with then."

"That's better." Drell smirked.

"Ugh... Is it going to get any easier?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe after you leave his home and end up in the other world," Drell said before covering his mouth. "Oops!"

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked.

"I think I need to go now." Drell said.

"No! What do you mean 'other world'?" Atticus asked. "Don't hang up!"

"Ooh, all right..." Drell replied. "Well, at some point, you're gonna leave Asgard."

"Are we gonna end up in The Other Realm?" Atticus guessed.

"No, no, New Mexico, Odin is going to exile his son to teach him a lesson." Drell explained.

"Ohh, you mean we'll be going back to Earth." Atticus said understood.

"Mm-hmm," Drell told him before smirking again. "Unless you want me to send you back home, and I will hereby call you 'Chicken for Life'... At school, I'll tell you 'Good morning, Chicken'!"

"Augh!" Atticus complained.

"See ya back home then." Drell replied before hanging up.

"Guess we're staying then, huh?" Patch guessed.

Atticus let out a sharp sigh.

"I guess that's a yes." Patch replied.

"Not only that, but Thor's going to get exiled soon." Atticus then said.

"Yikes." Patch said.

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed. "Thor is kind of a jerk though."

"Kind of?" Patch huffed. "He reminds me of Tripod whenever we're in The Bark Brigade on Dearly Farm with Lieutenant Pug!"

"How?" Atticus asked.

"Tripod was pretty cocky about his abilities despite only having three legs," Patch replied. "He was kind of a bully sometimes. Not as bad as Mooch, but he sometimes picked on us and sucked up to Lieutenant Pug."

"Yikes, so when you gave him an upgrade in strength, did his behavior change?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... A bit, yeah..." Patch replied as he thought about it. "I mean, I was kind of one of the weaker puppies before I met you. Sometimes even Cadpig could overthrow me."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Patch nodded. "I guess we can try to put up with Thor until he gets exiled."

"Hopefully that teaches him a lesson about getting cocky and arrogant all the time." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sure it will." Hercules said.

"Hey, Herc." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"Ya kinda ran off." Hercules said to them.

"Yeah, sorry... We just needed to think about what to do with Thor." Atticus replied.

"Understandable." Hercules said.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "At least you didn't get like that... Uh, except for maybe when Phil tried to warn you about Meg."

"Yeah... Not my best moment..." Hercules said.

"Erm... At least you weren't Adonis." Atticus then replied.

"True." Hercules nodded.

Atticus and Patch smiled.

"So, any plans on what to do with Thor?" Hercules asked.

"I guess put up with him for a while," Atticus said before muttering. "Before he gets exiled."

"Sounds like a plan." Hercules said.

"Yeah..." Atticus replied. "I guess it'll do."

They all shared small smiles together as maybe now their adventure wouldn't be so bad.

"I'm just happy we're out of that frozen place." Patch shivered.

"Yeah, that was pretty intense," Atticus replied. "Especially when the king tried to kill Odin on the spot."

"I know, right?" Hercules asked.

They continued to bond for a while until something new happened. They soon heard yelling between Thor and Odin.

"I guess his exile will come sooner than we thought." Atticus said.

"Exile?" Hercules asked.

"Oops." Atticus said sheepishly as he said that out loud.

They soon went to where Thor and Odin were yelling.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act!" Thor glared as Loki sighed in the background as his brother and father argued. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me as they did once you!"

"That's pride and vanity that talks!" Odin glared back. "Not leadership! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What of a warrior's patience, cunning?"

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us!" Thor retorted. "The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!"

"YOU'RE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin shouted.

'Yep, this is it.' Atticus thought to himself as he Hercules and Patch arrived at the scene.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor soon yelled back out to his father.

Atticus let out a small gasp. The whole world seemed to stop at Thor's words. 

Odin fell quiet. When he speaks again, there's something terrifying beneath the calmness of his words. "A fool, yes! I was a fool to think you were ready." he then said softly.

'No argument here.' Hercules thought to himself.

Loki then took a step towards his father. "Father--"

Odin just gave a look to Loki, making him stop right where he was. Patch felt a little startled from that.

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful Realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war," Odin began, plunging his staff into the observatory's control panel. "You are unworthy of this Realm," he then ripped a disc from his son's chest. "Unworthy of your title," he then ripped away his cloak. "Unworthy of the loved ones you've betrayed. I hereby take from you your powers," he then took his hammer away. "In the name of my father, and of his father before, I CAST YOU OUT!!!"

Thor looked a bit overwhelmed as he was soon hurled backwards, being absorbed by the vortex, exiling him from his home.

'Earth, here we come.' Atticus thought to himself.

Odin soon looked to Atticus, Hercules, Pegasus, and Patch.

"Heh... Oops?" Atticus said before jumping in after Thor, making it look like he tripped.

Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus soon went after him.

Odin soon held onto his son's hammer before whispering to himself. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." After whispering that, a symbol appeared on the hammer and he soon threw it through the same portal Thor, Hercules, Atticus, Patch, and Pegasus went through.

Eventually, they all yelled out and landed in the middle of the ground, ending up back on Earth, but not in Atticus's hometown, they were somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Patch asked.

"New Mexico." Atticus said knowingly.

"Why did we end up here?" Hercules asked.

"Because Drell said so." Atticus shrugged.

Thor breathed heavily until he woke up and some people who were from the area began to notice them.

"They're notiticing us; why do I have a feeling that might be bad?" Patch asked.

Atticus shrugged.

"Maybe because we just appeared out of nowhere with a Pegasus?" Hercules guessed.

The group soon came toward Thor.

"Hey, they didn't see us." Patch said.

Drell blew the top of his wand as he had appeared.

"Drell...?" Atticus asked. "What're you doing here?"

"Protecting you before you get in trouble with Thor," Drell told them. "You can't just go around with Pegasus like that, people will freak out and be considered insane and get locked up like at Arkham Asylum or something."

"Yikes." Patch said.

"Well, that's your freebie, I'm gone the rest of this." Drell said, about to leave.

"Wait! Uh... Can you help out just a little more?" Atticus asked. "I don't know what to do, especially with Pegasus being here."

Drell shrugged for a suggestion. "Turn him into a dog or something?"

"That sounds easy with magic." Patch said.

"Great... Now I'm gone..." Drell said.

"Can't you stay just a little bit longer?" Atticus asked. "In case we need anything? Um... Please?"

Drell rolled his eyes a bit. "Oh, brother."

"This is a first." Patch said.

"Just a little bit?" Atticus asked Drell. "I don't want Thor to get hurt."

"Augh!" Drell complained. "I'll stay for a little bit, but I'm not gonna hold your hand all this time."

"Alright... Hercules, what's going on with Thor now?" Atticus asked.

"It looks like those people are taking him somewhere." Hercules replied.

"We better follow them." Atticus said before using his magic to turn Pegasus into a dog.

Pegasus blinked as he was about the same size of Patch and seemed to have blue marks from his mane, looking around in surprise of his new transformation.

"That works." Drell commented.

"Hey, not bad." Patch chuckled to Pegasus.

Pegasus simply shrugged as this was nice.

"Let's go!" Atticus said before running off with Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus.

The van was riding off and was soon making way for the county hospital. Atticus soon used his magic to teleport himself and the others on top of the van.

"I hope they don't think he's insane." Atticus said.

"Maybe if he calls himself a god from Olympus." Hercules muttered sarcastically.

"Heh. Yeah, no offense, but that's not gonna sound normal around here." Atticus replied.

"We better come up with a lie." Patch said.

Atticus sighed. "I hate lying..."

The van began to pull into the hospital and they would then have to admit Thor in to be a patient since they didn't know what else to do with him.

Atticus, Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus soon followed them inside as they were now in front of a nurse.

"Name?" The admissions nurse asked.

"He said it was 'Thor'." One of the women replied. She looked very beautiful.

"T-H-O-R," The nurse spelled as she typed in the name. "And your relationship to him?" she then asked.

"I've never met him before." The woman admitted.

"Until she hit him with her car." Another woman replied.

"Grazed him, actually," The first woman said. "Then she tasered him."

The other woman seemed to roll her eyes a bit. Thor was soon admitted into the hospital and the doctors would handle him now.

"Okay, remember, you can't tell anyone you're from Mount Olympus or that you're Zeus and Hera's son." Atticus reminded Hercules.

"Right or else they'll think I'm crazy." Hercules said.

"Sorry, Herc, but it's for the best," Atticus replied. "Let's go see if we can visit Thor."

Patch and Pegasus followed behind, hiding a bit.

"Erm... Excuse me? Is there a Thor in?" Atticus asked the nurse. "He's my--...Uncle?"

"I'm sorry, but he was just sent in and needs a doctor right away." The nurse replied.

"Um, that might not be wise; he gets rather aggressive." Atticus said.

"Oh?" The nurse replied.

"Heh... It's a funny story, actually." Hercules said.

"I'm sorry, but he had to be checked out," The nurse told them. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

'Oh, how wrong she is.' Patch thought to himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help." The nurse told them.

Atticus soon came back to the waiting room with Hercules. "How long do you think until Thor wakes up and goes ballistic?" he then asked.

"Probably sooner than we think like when we faced Hades." Hercules replied.

"That's my guess." Patch whispered.

Pegasus nodded to them.

"'Ooh, how dare you touch the son of Odin'?" Atticus mocked Thor a bit. "Blah, blah, blah."

"This is serious." Hercules said, trying not to laugh from that.

"Sorry, but that's exactly how he's going to sound once he sees a doctor." Atticus said.

"Gosh... I guess you're right..." Hercules replied. "I didn't sound like this, did I?"

"Still better than that egoist Adonis." Atticus said.

"Wow, thanks." Hercules smiled.

"Of course!" Atticus smiled back. "No one's that big-headed!" he then muttered. "Except for maybe Drell."

Patch nodded in agreement until they heard a commotion going on.

"Wuh-oh." Atticus muttered before using some magic.

They all soon turned into bugs and began to flew into one room to see what was going on and it seemed like Atticus was right about Thor's outburst.

"Hi... Just taking a little blood." The doctor told Thor with a needle in place. 

"How DARE you attack the son of Odin?!" Thor snarled at him before attacking.

"I need some help!" The doctor cried out fearfully.

Unfortunately, the help didn't do much good. Atticus looked very worried of what would happen to Thor and the doctor and nurses with this outburst.

"We're trying to help you!" A nurse cried out.

"Then bring me a healing stone, you savages!" Thor roared at them.

The security guards ran in only for Thor to bash around with them.

"We better help." Hercules told Atticus.

"All right, get ready," Atticus said. "In 1... 2... 3!"

Atticus and Hercules hopped off of the walls, turning back into human form to help out as Thor was having a meltdown since he wasn't from this world and didn't understand what was going on around him.

"Where did they come from?" The nurse asked.

"Uh, never mind that!" Atticus replied. "We'll take care of him. You guys should get out of here. Erm... My uncle gets aggressive around new people."

"It's true." Hercules said.

"YOU!" Thor glared to Atticus.

"Yeah, I guess he's still mad at me." Atticus sighed.

A nurse soon took out a needle to inject Thor with to make him fall asleep temporarily.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

Thor soon got tired and the doctors, nurses, and security guards looked very relieved.

"Oh, uh, my uncle is such an actor!" Atticus smiled sheepishly. "He's so good, he actually thinks he's the son of Odin." 

"Who let you back here?" A security guard asked, seeing him and Hercules. "You and your... Brother will have to go now."

"Uh, yes, sir," Hercules said. "But what about when he wakes up?"

"So, you're the relatives?" The security guard asked.

"Yes." Atticus said, though his left eye twitched from the lying.

"Well, you'll have to go now," The security guard replied. "He'll need to stay for the night, and--....What is wrong with your eye?"

"Uh... Eyelash." Atticus lied again.

"Uh, okay." The security guard said.

"We'll get out of your way... We'll come back tomorrow..." Atticus grinned nervously.

Eventually, Hercules, Atticus, Patch, and Pegasus left the hospital.

"That was good, right?" Atticus said. "We have a way to see Thor now."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing they didn't know about what happens when you lie." Patch told him.

"Tell me about it..." Atticus sighed.

Drell soon came to them with his hair tied into a low ponytail with a hat on, wearing a T-shirt with shorts and sandals to blend into The Mortal Realm.

"Uh... Did you find a place for us to stay until we see Thor again maybe tomorrow?" Atticus asked.

"You have no idea what to do during this adventure, do you?" Drell smirked playfully. "Oh, Atticus, I thought you would've learned by now."

"Where are we staying?" Patch asked.

"Well, if you haven't picked a place, I guess in the streets." Drell smirked.

"The streets?!" Atticus yelped.

"Okay, I booked you guys a hotel room, I hope that's okay," Drell told them, giving them a room key and some money for emergencies. "You can stay there while you're keeping an eye on Thor during his banishment. Also, I dunno about you, but I got a feeling about him and that one woman by the name of Jane Foster."

"They just might be made for each other." Atticus said.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hotel." Drell said, taking them to his car.

"I'm just glad you can actually drive this time." Patch mumbled to himself.

"Oh, come on, I've learned." Drell said.

Patch grinned sheepishly.

Drell soon drove them away from the hospital to take them to the hotel. "Okay, Hercules, I don't know how much Pegasus likes being a dog, but I'm gonna have to ask you to keep him like that whenever you and Atticus got out in public, okay?" he then said. "This isn't like Equestria where Pegasuses are common."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Hercules replied. "I just hope that Thor will be okay."

"Ah, I'm sure he'll settle down soon enough." Drell said.

"Oh, Drell, Cherry says thank you for the Netherworld Spa tickets," Atticus smiled. "I've never seen her so happy at a time it wasn't Halloween or her birthday."

"Well, she's welcome." Drell said.

Atticus nodded before looking out the window.

"The 21st century is a curious place." Hercules commented.

"Pah! How do you think I felt?" Drell playfully scoffed. "I was kinda still living in the 16th century until I was assigned to look after Atticus and his little friends 'cuz of some prophecy that came out sometime after he and Cherry were born."

"Whoa." Hercules said.

Drell nodded as it was true.

"Why did they choose you?" Hercules asked. "Do you know why Cherry and Atticus go on all of these adventures, meeting me and a lot of other people?"

"Well, I was in charge at the time and happen to be an old friend of Atticus's father," Drell replied. "I dunno why the Fates chose them to be honest, but I was their guardian, and I was supposed to keep an eye on them after they were forced to live in that orphanage when their parents hadn't even died in this timeline."

"Wait... Timeline...?" Atticus asked. 

"There are many other timelines in the universe, Atticus," Drell then told him. "Consider them alternate universes to the one you currently know, they could come from any other possibility, such as one where you're adopted and raised by Superman since your parents died when you were a baby."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"But, who has time to get into all of that?" Drell smiled innocently.

"I just hope I can help Thor... I don't wanna fail you in this mission." Atticus replied respectfully.

"And I know you won't." Drell told him.

Atticus gave a small, half-smile.

Eventually, they came into the hotel parking lot and Drell helped them inside. Pegasus whined a bit.

"I know you miss being a horse and having wings, but we gotta keep up appearances." Patch told him.

Pegasus simply pouted.

"I hope this room is good enough for you guys." Drell said, unlocking the door and opening it to show them a master suite to share with a mini fridge, snack bar, twin beds, and a big TV.

"I think it'll do." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, but this doesn't mean that we're friends," Drell said, covering up some emotions. "What? You think that I'm your and Cherry's guardian that I love you two like my own kids? Heh. Please."

Atticus hid a smirk as he had a suspecting feeling about that.

"Oh, brother!" Drell continued, ignoring his smirk a bit. "Anyway, I guess I'll leave you guys here for the night."

"See ya later then." Patch said.

"Try not to wrestle each other too hard," Drell said to them. "There are other people in this hotel."

"Oh... You saw those times with Patch, huh?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Kid, I see everything," Drell smirked. "And hear everything. I'm just about everywhere."

"Okay, that's creepy." Hercules said.

"It's life..." Drell said before he soon shut the door and went to leave. "I'll see ya in the morning to check on you... Hmph... These kids are starting to grow on me..." he then mumbled about looking after Cherry and Atticus all their lives, even if they didn't know about it at first.

"Well, he seems nice." Hercules said.

"Oh, sure, he's nice to an actual demigod," Atticus smirked. "I had to earn his love and respect."

"He says he's your teacher?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, in a way," Atticus replied. "He usually sends me, Cherry, and just about anyone else on our group on adventures/missions. He also helps us out a bit with our own magic and skills, he warns about some people... It's an interesting life for sure."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"That's pretty much it," Atticus said before flopping down onto the bed he wanted, feeling so comfortable as he settled into it. "I guess he just wants to make life interesting for us. He's kinda like Phil to us."

"Heh, I think I can see that." Hercules chuckled, thinking about the times he spent with Phil as his trainer.

"Yeah, I guess he is kinda like Phil." Patch then nodded.

"Especially if you've been behind in some exercises..." Atticus said in memory. "Boy, did I learn that the hard way. I could still pin him down, but he managed to shove me against his gym equipment."

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Hercules asked.

"Eh, a little bit, but that was a lesson for me to keep up in my exercises for our weekly inspections." Atticus replied.

"When did you not keep up with your exercises for weekly inspections?" Hercules asked.

"Well, that one time, Cherry and I had a video game marathon with each other," Atticus said bashfully. "So... I kinda didn't think about doing any psychical strength for a while." 

"For a whole week?!" Hercules asked.

"I wanted to make up for lost time we hadn't spent together!" Atticus defended. "She felt so lonely then, I wanted to make her feel better!"

"It's true." Patch added.

"Hey, Herc, mind if I take this bed? I think it's got my name on it." Atticus smirked.

"Keep it," Hercules chuckled. "I guess I'll take this other one."

"You might have a hard time getting Pegasus off the bed." Patch smirked.

Hercules took a look over. Pegasus smirked a bit over to him as he hogged the bed a bit. 

"Aw, come on, make room!" Hercules told him.

Pegasus smirked as he shook his head before he felt himself being lifted up by his owner. 

"I tried to be nice," Hercules smirked back to Pegasus before placing him on the floor as he soon laid down on the bed. "Ugh... I never knew getting sent down to Earth could feel this exhausting."

"Well, you barely remember the first time 'cuz you were a baby." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Eh, fair enough." Hercules smirked back in the same way.

Atticus chuckled before yawning. "Might as well get some shut-eye," he then said. "We had a long day."

"Mm-hmm!" Patch nodded sharply while also looking sleepy.

And so, the group fell fast asleep together in the hotel room, just hoping they could still see Thor by the next morning in which they would.

The next morning soon came. Atticus and Patch soon woke up first and came into the bathroom to start their day.

"You think Thor will be a little more calmed down now?" Patch asked.

"Hard to say, buddy," Atticus replied. "Hopefully he'll just listen to us if anything."

"True with his behavior." Patch nodded.

Atticus soon began to wash his face and brush his teeth. Hercules and Pegasus then woke up shortly after.

"Hmm... I wonder if we'll meet this Jane Foster lady today...?" Atticus asked himself sleepily.

"I think she might have been one of the ladies that brought him into the hospital." Patch said.

"I think you might be right about that," Atticus nodded. "Not sure of course, but maybe."

"She seemed... Interesting." Patch commented.

"She sure did." Atticus said.

Eventually Hercules and Pegasus came to get ready for the day themselves. Atticus took out his phone to look up visiting hours in the hospital and gave a nod to remember for later so they could go check up on Thor, that is, if the hospital was still standing by the time they got there.

"Let's hope the hospital is still standing." Patch said.

"Tell me about it," Atticus agreed. "I mean, it looks like it is on Google Maps, but who knows at this moment?"

Eventually, once they were all ready to go, they left the hotel room and went to get to the hospital, but they weren't the only ones there on their way to check on Thor.

"Looks like he's going to be having more company than just us." Hercules said.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

They soon saw a van pull up and inside seemed to be the three people from last night who admitted Thor into the hospital.

"It's them!" Atticus realized.

"Guess they wanted to visit." Patch said.

Atticus and Hercules soon went ahead as Patch and Pegasus followed behind.

"Huh? Um, hi." One of the women said.

"Hello..." Atticus smiled innocently.

"Can we help you?" The second woman asked.

"Um... What're you doing here?" Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"We could ask you the same thing." The first woman replied.

"Uh, well, um, we're here to visit my... Uncle Thor!" Atticus said, trying to force himself to talk as it was part of his mission. 

"Uncle? Oh, you know that guy from last night?" The first woman asked. "We found him in the middle of nowhere last night."

"Why was he even there?" The second woman asked.

Atticus soon froze as he didn't know what to say now.

Drell soon appeared from a corner, pretending to be using a pay phone before he held out his hand towards Atticus. "I'm sorry, he must've gotten separated during our family vacation."

"I'm sorry, he must've gotten separated during our family vacation." Atticus soon said from the control.

"That makes sense." The first woman said.

Atticus soon held his head and shook his head. "What just happened?" he then asked. 

"You okay, kid?" The first woman asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah..." Atticus replied. "Guess I kinda had my mind elsewhere. What were we doing?"

"We're going to see your Uncle Thor." The first woman told him.

"Oh, yes! Right!" Atticus said. "By the way, who are you?"

"I am Dr. Jane Foster," The woman replied. "These are my colleagues: Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis."

"It's nice to meet you three." Atticus said.

"That guy was your uncle?" Kat asked.

"Erm... Yes!" Atticus replied. "Let's go see him, huh?"

Patch nodded in agreement.

"I don't know if animals are allowed in here." Jane said to Atticus.

"Oh, he won't hurt anyone, we'll hide him." Atticus smiled innocently.

Patch even added a sad puppy dog look.

"All right... Let's go..." Jane sighed from defeat, even if she didn't know Atticus.

They soon began to make their way inside.

The hospital seemed busier today than it was last night as there was some questioning going on. The others shrugged this off at first as they just thought this was a normal day so far. When they soon ran down the hallways, they found the room that Thor was given last night, but they found that he wasn't in bed.

"Huh... He's not here." Hercules remarked.

"Where could he be?" Atticus asked.

Jane and her colleagues soon left the hospital to go back to their SUV.

"Typical. I just lost my most important piece of evidence." Jane sulked.

"So now what?" Darcy asked.

"We find him." Jane replied.

"Piece of evidence for what?" Atticus asked.

The three adults soon saw that they had company.

"Hi." Atticus said again.

"Oh, um... Hi... We... Uh... It's grown-up stuff..." Jane replied nervously.

"If this involves Thor, then you better start talking." Hercules said.

"Ooh... Wise guy." Darcy smirked.

"Darcy, not now," Jane sighed to her. "Well, last night when I found your uncle, I found something interesting that I would like to know more about." She then explained to Atticus.

"We'll tell you everything while we're out finding my uncle." Atticus said.

"Did you see what he did in there?" Erik muttered. "I don't know if finding him is the best idea."

"I want to know what that thing was, and he may have the answers," Jane told him. "We don't have a choice."

"Okay!" Darcy said, bringing out a taser.

"No tasers." Atticus said.

"You are no fun." Darcy told him.

Atticus, Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus soon got into the SUV to go with them.

"We're coming with you." Atticus told Jane.

"Well... I guess that would be okay." Jane replied.

They soon drove off.

However, before they could get too far, they seemed to hit something.

"Oops." Atticus winced nervously.

Thor was soon shown to be right behind the SUV and he seemed to get hit by the vehicle as he was now on the ground.

"Wow, we didn't need to look far." Hercules said.

"Heh... Yeah... It was just gonna come right out and hit us!" Atticus added.

Patch shook his head with a face-paw.

"Okay, not my best joke, sorry." Atticus said to his dog.

They soon came out into the hospital parking lot as Thor laid on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Drell watched them in secret before noticing Thor was missing his hammer and decided to go see where it possibly ended up. And where he soon saw where it had ended up after searching for a while. A bunch of people were gathered around, having some sort of competition to lift Thor's hammer out of where it was stuck.

"What is this, the pulling of Excalibur?" Drell deadpanned to himself. He soon saw that since Thor's hammer was in the ground like the sword in the stone, it made sense. "Heh... I guess it is..." he then chuckled to himself. "Boy, those were some good times."

One-by-one, every man in the area kept trying to pull the hammer from the ground while Drell yawned with a smirk like this would be child's play to him since he was very strong. One man soon linked up chains to the hammer and had his buddies pull on the chains with a truck to pull the hammer out of the ground, but even that didn't work.

"How pathetic." Drell sighed.

One guy was grilling some burgers and hot dogs.

"Ooh..." Drell said, going that way. "I'll take some dogs, my good man."

"Hey, you gonna try to pull that hammer out of the ground?" The man asked him.

"Psh... I could probably pull it with my pinkie if I wanted to." Drell smirked boastfully.

"Cocky, aren't ya?" The man asked.

"Cocky? I know I can do it!" Drell huffed.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" The man smirked, giving him a hot dog. 

"Believe me, I will." Drell narrowed his eyes before eating his hot dog firmly.

The back wheels and the axles of the man's truck soon flew off as the vehicle was unable to move the hammer even one inch. Drell simply rolled his eyes as he finished his hot dog.

"Did it work?" The driver asked.

"Mortals." Drell muttered to himself, wiping his hands together after eating the hot dog. He soon walked right up to the hammer.

A new car pulled up, showing what looked like an agent who was on sight in the distance. "Sir, we found it." he then said while hiding away as a lot of the other people looked at Drell.

"People of New Mexico!" Drell announced boastfully. "I am about to blow all of your minds with a simple gesture."

"This should be good." The hot dog man said.

Drell soon cracked his neck a bit and cracked his knuckled before yawning with one hand, then grabbed the hammer, pretending to struggle.

"Oh, boy." The hot dog man rolled his eyes from that.

The rest of the men began to watch and see if Drell would actually lift it. Drell soon yawned and picked up the hammer out of the ground like it was a toy, balancing it on his pinkie with a smirk. The other men began to look jaw-dropped while some of the women swooned and ran up to him, hugging him and holding onto him.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken." Drell smirked to them.

"Uh, sir?" The man's voice spoke up.

"What?" Drell replied as he held onto the hammer.

"Does that belong to you?" The man asked.

"...Yes!" Drell lied. "Yes, this is my hammer, I must've dropped it, so I'm gonna take it with me."

"How did you do that?" One of the men complained.

"Easy, I'm just that strong," Drell smirked to him. "I guess you're just puny."

The other men simply glared at him, but then Odin's enchantment on the hammer took hold which was for the hammer to be wielded by one that was worthy.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I better take my hammer home," Drell smirked innocently as he walked off. "Too bad I can't keep the powers though, apparently Odin doesn't think I'm worthy enough to possess his son's power..." he then mumbled to himself. 

The hammer began to jiggle a little in his hold since Thor wasn't the one holding it.

"Ah! No, don't do that now," Drell told the hammer nervously, grunting a bit. "Come on, Odin, let me bring this back to where it belongs!"

Unfortunately, he knew Thor had to learn his lesson before he could have it back.

Drell tried to move, but something was nagging at him, and he soon put it down. "Oh, fine... I don't see why I have to be punished too..." he then muttered, crossing his arms. "I curse you for this, Odin."

"Why'd you put it back down?" The man asked.

"Shuddap," Drell muttered, walking off. "I'll come back for it later. I have to find someone."

The other men looked confused as he suddenly walked off.

"Come on, Odin, I'm the most powerful man in the Netherworld," Drell grumbled to himself. "Can't you trust me to hold your son's hammer and keep his powers until he gets his head out of his butt?" He already knew what Odin would say.

"Drell, you know whoever is--" Odin's voice told him.

"Worthy enough will possess the power of Thor, yeah, yeah..." Drell mumbled from his vocal memory. "Better me than any of these bozos."

"None of them are worthy." Odin's voice told him.

"Not even me?" Drell smirked as he went into his car to talk to Odin so people wouldn't think he was insane. "Who's in charge of the Witch's Council better than me?"

"Della Plotsworth." Odin's voice replied.

"Ah! We do not talk about that woman in MY presence!" Drell glared then, gripping the steering wheel. 

"Thor needs to learn before he can come back home." Odin's voice replied.

"I know, that's why I sent Atticus after him." Drell explained.

"You sure he can be able to help?" Odin's voice asked.

"Odin, I've been watching this kid since he was a baby," Drell replied. "I was asked to. You've seen him and Hercules when they first came into Asgard when Thor and Loki were younger. I'm sure he can handle any obstacle that would come in his way during this adventure."

"You had best hope so." Odin's voice said.

"I'm not scared." Drell smirked before driving away from the wormhole. 

"You always were a cocky one... Especially when you were younger..." Odin's voice replied.

"Yeah, yeah..." Drell replied. "Hmm... Wonder what I should do while Atticus and Hercules are handling Thor? Hm... I'll find something..."

Meanwhile...

"Thanks for letting us stay over with, uh, Uncle Thor, Dr. Foster." Atticus said as Thor was given some new clothes to wear.

"No problem." Jane smiled.

"You know, for a crazy homeless guy, he's pretty cut." Darcy commented about Thor.

"He's not homeless, he's just... Confused." Atticus made up. 

Jane then turned away as Thor entered the room with a T-Shirt in his hand while wearing the pants.

"Hey, sorry I tased you!" Darcy called out to him.

Thor didn't answer her, then headed over to Jane's work area, starting to fiddle with the equipment there with interest.

'Right, they don't have that kind of equipment back on Asgard.' Atticus thought to himself.

Jane hurried over to put a stop to what Thor was doing. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" she said, stopping him.

Thor soon picked up the shirt with a sticker that said "Hello, my name is Donald Blake" on it and looked puzzled from the name as he looked to Jane.

"Oh. My ex," Jane told Thor, taking the sticker off. "They're the only clothes I had that'll fit you. Sorry."

"They will suffice." Thor said softly for once.

Atticus, Patch, Hercules, and Pegasus looked surprised to hear Thor talk softly.

"You're welcome." Jane told Thor.

Even Darcy and Erik looked a bit surprised to see Thor being soft and gentle.

"This mortal form has gone weak..." Thor then said. "I need sustenance."

Patch looked confused by that word.

"He's hungry." Atticus told Patch.

Patch then nodded once he now knew a new word.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked Atticus.

"Hmm... I could eat." Atticus smiled.

"Come to think of it, we did skip breakfast." Hercules said.

"Let's get something to eat then," Darcy said. "I'm starved."

"Come along then." Jane suggested for all of them.

They soon got into the SUV and drove off to a diner.

"Oh... Um... I guess your dogs have to wait outside." Darcy said to Atticus and Hercules.

Path and Pegasus frowned as that was to be expected.

"I'm sorry, guys," Atticus said, tying Patch's leash to lamppost. "We'll save you something from inside."

Patch just sighed as he hated having his leash around, but it was the law, so he put up with it as he lay on the sidewalk. Pegasus simply pouted at this. Atticus scratched behind Patch's ears and soon went into the diner with Hercules and the others.

"I'll make it up to ya, I promise." Hercules told his former horse who was now a dog.

Pegasus pouted as he lay on the ground with Patch as he was tied up outside too.

"Now tell us exactly what happened to you last night," Jane soon said to Thor as he began to stuff his face. "Maybe start with how you got inside that cloud."

"And how you could eat an entire box of Pop-Tarts and still be this hungry." Darcy added.

Jane then shot her a withering look.

Thor soon downed a cup of coffee, then held out the coffee mug once he finished drinking from it. "This drink. I like it." he then told the others.

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Darcy smiled from the coffee.

Thor soon threw down his mug on the floor, shattering it which startled them all.

"Sorry, Izzy. Little accident," Jane nervously told an older woman behind the counter who seemed to glare from that before she turned sharply to Thor. "What was that?"

"It was delicious," Thor shrugged. "I want another."

"Okay, but you didn't have to smash the mug." Atticus told him.

"Hmm... You have my word." Thor replied about smashing again in the future.

"Just don't... Please..." Atticus begged.

A couple of townies then came into the diner as Thor began to comprehend what Atticus had asked of him.

"Morning, Pete. Jake." The woman named Izzy greeted the men.

"The usual, please, Izzy." One of the men said which prompted her to pour them some coffee.

"You missed all the excitement out at the crater." The other man then added.

'Oh, please don't mention it, please don't mention it.' Atticus thought to himself, referring to the hammer.

"What crater?" Izzy asked.

Jane and Selvig overheard this as the townies talked.

"They're saying some kind of satellite crashed in the desert." Jake replied.

"We were having a good time with it 'til the Feds showed up, chased us out." Pete added.

"Excuse me, did you say there was a satellite crash?" Jane spoke up, looking to the two townies.

"Yep. They said it was radioactive," Jake replied. "And I had my hands all over it. I'm probably sterile now.

Thor continued to eat from a giant pile of pancakes.

"Oh, my God, this is going on Facebook," Darcy gushed, taking out her cell phone to take his picture. "Smile!"

Thor smiled as he soon got his picture taken, being surprisingly calm from that.

"If they talk about the hammer, I might get in serious trouble." Atticus whispered to himself nervously. He soon saw Hercules looking at him with concern. He soon tried to keep calm, though he nearly looked like Twilight about to have one of her infamous mental breakdowns as he feared the worst.

"What did the satellite look like?" Selvig asked.

"I don't know nothing about satellites. But it was heavy," Jake replied. "Real heavy. Nobody could lift it, except for maybe this big guy with long dark hair."

'Crud, he knows.' Atticus thought to himself.

Thor soon sprung to his feet and grabbed a hold of Jake to interrogate him a bit. "Which way?"

"50 miles west of here?" Jake shrugged.

Thor grinned as he soon left the diner, feeling motivated.

"I wouldn't bother!" Pete called out as Thor went off to retrieve his hammer. "Looked like the whole Army was coming in when we left!"

"Great." Hercules and Atticus groaned as Thor left.

Atticus's head hit the table. "I'm so dead..." he then mumbled. "How soon until Drell notices?"

"He noticed!" Drell said, walking right by him then as he came into the diner. 

"Augh!" Atticus groaned, putting his head back on the table. "I'm so dead."

Jun 30"Yes, you are." Drell smirked.

"Am I in trouble?" Atticus asked.

"Well, it's still early, maybe you can redeem yourself." Drell replied.

"Please, anything!" Atticus begged.

"Maybe you'd like to go after Thor." Drell suggested.

Atticus soon ran out of the diner, passing by Patch and Pegasus, but then came back with a sheepish grin, untying the leashes to let them go free since they wouldn't be in the diner right now, then kept to chasing after Thor.

"Where is Thor going and why are we chasing after him?" Patch asked.

"Those guys found his hammer!" Atticus replied.

"Oh! Then we gotta get it, right?" Patch guessed.

"I think so!" Atticus nodded as Thor walked without looking both ways, just crossing the streets with no problem.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked Thor, coming after him.

"50 miles west from here." Thor stated bluntly.

"On foot?" Hercules asked.

"How else?" Thor replied. "Pegasus isn't going to help me, now is he?"

"Pegasus?" Jane asked out of confusion.

"Heh! Did he say Pegasus?" Atticus grinned nervously. "He meant my car, it's at the mechanic's! It's a Prius!"

"Why?" Jane soon asked Thor.

"To get what belongs to me." Thor replied.

"So now you own a satellite?" Jane asked.

"It's not what they say it is." Thor said.

"Whatever it is, the government seems to think it's theirs," Jane then explained. "You intend to just walk in there and take it?

"Yes," Thor stated again before he soon stopped walking, giving her an innocent smile. "If you take me there now, I'll tell you everything you wish to know."

"What is with him?" Patch whispered to Atticus.

"What does it look like? He's making a deal with them." Atticus replied like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but he's talking so soft." Patch whispered.

"Okay?" Atticus shrugged, finding that to be random.

"Anyway, where are we headed?" Patch whispered.

"Why don't I ask so they don't think I'm crazy?!" Atticus replied.

Selvig and Darcy soon glanced over while Atticus grinned bashfully.

"Uh, so, Thor, where are we going?" Atticus asked innocently.

"I must reclaim Mjlonor." Thor replied.

"Um, okay, and that would be where exactly?" Atticus asked.

"50 miles west from here." Thor repeated from what he heard from the townies in the diner.

"That's pretty far." Atticus said.

"I'll get there." Thor replied with determination.

"I'll take him." Jane offered.

"Jane?" Selvig called, pulling her aside to discuss this. "Please don't do this."

Hercules and Pegasus glanced over as they began to listen in a bit.

"You know what we saw last night," Jane told the man. "This can't be a coincidence. I want to know what's in that crater."

"I'm not talking about the crater. I'm talking about him." Selvig said, referring to Thor.

"He's promised us answers." Jane replied.

"He's delusional! Listen to what he's saying!" Selvig told her, obviously not knowing how Thor was who he said he was, even though Jane wanted to give him a chance. "'Thor'. 'Bitfrost'. 'Mjolnor'. These are the stories I grew up with as a child!"

"I'd just be driving him out there, that's all." Jane defended.

"It's dangerous. He's dangerous." Selvig warned her.

Jane looked to him, thinking it over while Pegasus seemed to glare at Selvig, growling a bit by Hercules's side. "I'm sorry. I can't take you." The woman then told Thor with regret. 

"I understand," Thor replied. "Then this is where we say goodbye."

"I'll drive you there." Atticus told Thor.

"Do you have a license?" Jane asked Atticus as he looked young.

"Of course I do." Atticus replied, showing his driver's license.

"Very well... Goodbye then." Jane told both Atticus and Thor.

"Goodbye, ma'am." Atticus replied.

Thor soon took Jane's hand, kissing the back of it like a gentleman which seemed to make her look as bashful as a school girl. Once they were out of other people who didn't know about magic was real sight, Atticus used his magic to make his car appear.

"To the Adventure Mobile!" Patch beamed.

Atticus laughed a bit as they ran to his car, gesturing for Thor to follow them. Thor began to examine the car as he walked up to it as Atticus came in the front seat since it was his car after all. Hercules and Pegasus soon got in the car with Patch.

"Come on, Thor, we'll take you straight to your hammer," Atticus smiled. "Scout's Honor."

Thor looked to him and soon came into the car again.

"At least he's not mad at me." Atticus whispered to himself as he put the key in the ignition.

"So, how long does the spell last?" Patch asked.

"For my car being here?" Atticus replied, making sure that was what he was asking about.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Uh, the spell I used, it should last for about three days," Atticus replied. "I'm not sure how long we'll be here, so hopefully that's long enough."

"I guess it's better than no car at all since we were kinda forced down here from Odin." Patch shrugged.

"Right, buddy." Atticus nodded before driving off.

"Could we not use Pegasus?" Thor asked. "He's a horse."

"Sorry, Thor, but that won't do." Atticus told him.

"Besides this is just as fast."

Thor sat in the backseat, pouting and crossing his arms a bit.

"Don't make that face at me, young man!" Atticus said, sounding like a father. "I will turn this car around!"

Patch snickered a bit as that was kind of funny.

"Don't worry, Thor, I'm from this world, I'll help you out," Atticus promised. "Besides, who knows? This adventure might give you a bigger and better happy ending than being back home in Asgard."

"He's right." Patch said.

Thor looked away in a bit of silence as Hercules and Pegasus adjusted to the car a bit better than he did. Atticus soon turned the ignition key. The car soon drove off and Atticus turned on the radio a bit. Patch pushed down the window button and stuck his head out the window as it was a dog thing. Pegasus wasn't sure why, but he found himself doing the same thing.

As it started to get dark outside, people appeared to be blocking off the crash landing site of where Thor landed in and blocked his chained up hammer so no one could get to it as it was like a forbidden zone.

"Are we there yet?" Thor asked.

"We'll get there when we get there." Atticus replied.

"You said that miles ago!" Thor said.

"Well, it's true!" Atticus replied. "I will turn this car around, Mister!"

"Atticus, you're starting to sound like a dad." Patch told him.

Atticus blinked before grinning sheepishly.

"Are we there yet now?" Thor asked.

"Yes!" Atticus then said before seeing the site. "Uh-oh... That doesn't look good..."

"Crud." Patch said.

Atticus's head hit the horn, making a loud beep sound before they parked.

Eventually, Atticus began to watch from behind a rock, using telescopic vision to see what was going on. "I think Dr. Foster was wrong. That isn't a satellite crash," Atticus told Patch, Pegasus, Hercules, and Thor. "They would have hauled the wreckage away, not built a city around it."

"I think she thinks so too." Patch said as he pointed to Jane arriving in her vehicle.

Thunder began to rumble up ahead. Atticus heard that before taking some deep breaths in and out, even though he wasn't afraid of storms anymore, he always did that just to remind himself that.

"Stay here." Thor soon said as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked him as she came over.

"Dr. Foster." Atticus said in surprise.

"Once I have Mjolnir, I will return what they stole from you," Thor said to Jane as she looked to him. "Deal?"

"No! Look what's down there!" Jane told him. "You can't just walk in, grab our stuff, and walk out!"

"No," Thor said at first. "I'm going to fly out."

"And when they see you try take back Mjolnir, they are going to shoot first and ask questions later." Atticus told him.

"I'm going over there, Atticus, nothing can stop me." Thor replied as he soon went towards the crater.

"Thor, no!" Atticus yelped.

More thunder rumbled as lightning struck in the sky which ruined the agents' technology.

"This is getting worse." Hercules said.

"This is gonna cost us." Atticus mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aw, great... The agents from S.H.I.E.L.D are here..." Drell complained from where he stood with a pair of binoculars. "I seriously hate those guys sometimes."

A jeep soon pulled up to the site only for them to get hit by Thor who was outraged.

"Ha! Nice shot!" Drell laughed from that. "That's what I'd like to do too."

Thor soon went off to go and get his hammer back, ignoring all of the warnings given to him.

"Why am I getting a feeling that now isn't the right time for Thor to have Mjolnir?" Atticus asked.

"You get that feeling too, huh?" Hercules replied. "I thought that was just me."

"Afraid not." Atticus shook his head.

Jane soon began to try to call Erik as Thor suddenly went off, and where she had to leave a voice message. 

Atticus soon looked up to see Drell. "Am I failing?" he then asked. "I feel like I'm failing."

"You could be a little better, but I'm not mad about that," Drell replied. "It's the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D I'm more sore about."

"I can tell." Patch said.

"Do you know them pretty well?" Atticus asked.

"It's a long story," Drell replied. "They're the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division: a peacekeeping and spy agency in a world of superheroes."

"I guess you hate them?" Atticus then said.

"It's not a pretty story... I'll tell you later on," Drell crossed his arms. "I just don't see it being easy for Thor to get his hammer back. I tried to bring it back to him myself for the next time I'd see you guys, but Odin wouldn't let me."

"Guess he wants Thor to retrieve it on his own when he's learned a lesson." Patch said.

"That's what I was told," Drell replied, rolling her eyes. "I coulda shown those mortals, but nooo. I couldn't keep the hammer."

"I can believe that you lifted it though," Atticus smiled to help cheer him up. "Erm... You could probably lift it with your teeth if you wanted to."

"Exactly!" Drell told him.

"I bet you could pull it out standing on your head!" Atticus continued.

"Naturally!" Drell smirked, a bit smugly.

"I bet you could--" Atticus continued.

"Cut it out, I already told you I'm not mad at you." Drell smirked, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied.

"Uh... This won't affect my adventure grade, will it?" Atticus asked.

"How's about you coming down to my gym for tutoring for a week after I send you back home to make up for it?" Drell replied.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Hope you're ready for one-on-one time..." Drell smirked. "Like that time I helped Cherry and Megan face against Sombra."

"I can take it!" Atticus smirked back.

Thor continued to make way for his hammer as the agents were hard at work.

"This isn't good." Drell said.

"I have to do something," Atticus said. "You wait here with Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules. I gotta help Thor!" he then ran off instantly.

"Alright." Drell said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" Atticus called as a promise.

"Oh, I hope someday my son will be like that..." Drell said. "The bravery... The adventures... The leadership."

"Ambrose is a baby, I'm sure he'll develop." Patch shrugged.

"Oh, I hope so, Spot." Drell replied.

Hercules watched to see how everything would go.

"Speed, don't fail me now." Atticus told himself on the way to Thor.

Thor smiled once he eyed his hammer and soon ran toward it, though some people saw him coming and came to try to stop him since he was technically trespassing. 

"Thor, you gotta stop!" Atticus cried out.

"I can take these people, Atticus!" Thor told him, grabbing one man who ran toward him and threw him aside with his gun.

"But Thor, it's not going to move from its spot until the person who's worthy removes it from the ground or until its wielder has learned worthiness." Atticus told him.

"It's MY hammer, I think I know that I'm worthy!" Thor glared.

Another man soon came out until Thor fought him and threw the man against him into that man. More men soon came out, chasing after Thor as he ran for his hammer. Atticus soon went to find the man in charge of the men. A man looked over firmly to Atticus.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"My name is Phil Coulson, and you should run on home, little boy," The man replied firmly. "This is no place for children."

"Sir, please, just let, uh, my uncle try and pull that hammer out of the ground, but I assure you, it's not going to budge at all." Atticus told him.

The man narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let's just talk this over, okay?" Atticus said nervously.

"I want eyes up high. With a gun. Now!" Phil said on his radio.

"NO!" Atticus cried out. "You don't need to do that!"

A sniper was then sent after Thor.

"Sir, please!" Atticus cried out.

"Get out of my way, kid." Phil told him.

"But you don't understand, you are making a mistake!" Atticus told him.

"Get out of here!" Phil glared, trying to pick him up.

"Thor, no!" Atticus cried out, though he wouldn't go anywhere.

Thor kept fighting the men who came out for him, not letting them stop him as he would keep going if it meant he could get his hammer back. Patch hoped everything was alright. It soon started to rain as Thor kept on fighting. The sniper was in a crane, getting his gun ready so that he could take down Thor with one shot.

"Barton. Talk to me." Phil said on his radio.

"One shot, one kill, sir," The sniper's voice replied. "Just give the word."

Phil nodded from that in success while Atticus's face paled a bit. He soon looked around before making sure no one was watching as he made sure his crystal powers would protect Thor from being shot. Hercules and Pegasus looked worried of what might happen to Thor as they waited with Patch.

"Hello, handsome." The sniper smirked as he nearly had Thor in range.

A huge S.H.I.E.L.D agent soon stood over Thor, looking big and mighty tough.

"You're big... Fought bigger." Thor grinned as he came to fight the man before they soon fell out of the site zone together, ending up outside and on the ground in the mud.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Get out of here, kid!" Phil called out.

Atticus glared and soon ran off back to Drell, Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules after using his crystal power for Thor's safety.

"So... How's it going?" Drell asked casually while the others panicked.

"I put a crystal power spell on Thor so he won't get hurt by the sniper." Atticus replied.

"Nice." Drell nodded.

"You're sure that'll work?" Hercules asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smirked. "My crystal power... It's a blessing and a curse."

"It's true." Patch said.

"Good boy... Good boy..." Drell said, petting Atticus like a dog as he used his crystal power to help Thor.

"Hm..." Atticus frowned, unsure of the petting, but it seemed to make Drell proud of him, so he put up with it.

Thor and the man continued to fight and wrestle each other in the mud.

"That's a little overboard." Drell said as they watched from his crystal ball.

"I don't know if I can watch." Hercules said.

"I've seen you do worse to that Gorgon from Hades." Atticus replied.

"Eh, that's true." Hercules replied.

"I just hope I did the right thing." Atticus said.

"You did just fine." Drell reassured.

Thor soon stood up, wiping his mouth a bit and saw that his hammer wasn't too far away from him now as the giant man was now in the mud after their fight.

"Alright, time for the moment of truth." Hercules said.

Thor stared to his hammer as he was close to getting it. Once he was close enough, he grabbed it by the handle, but for some reason, he was unable to pick it up and take it, even though it was made for him.

"It isn't time." Drell said.

"Even if it's his hammer?" Atticus asked.

"He hasn't learned yet..." Drell shook his head. "Just like Odin told me... Even though I could pick up the hammer earlier."

Thor kept trying to grab his hammer, but it was pointless.

"So, he hasn't learned worthiness yet." Hercules said.

"Nope." Drell replied.

"Oh, Thor..." Patch sighed while Pegasus nodded in agreement.

Thor soon stared up into the sky and yelled out in anguish that he couldn't lift up his own hammer.

"What's coming up next?" Drell asked.

"Maybe he'll come back to us and apologize?" Atticus guessed hopefully.

Jane frowned as things got from bad to worse for Thor as he was kneeling in vast disappointment. Atticus stood up to go after Thor only for Drell to hold out his arm against his student to block him.

"I don't think that would be wise." Drell told him.

"Ugh... Come on... Let me help him!" Atticus cried out, trying to move Drell's arm, but could barely move it as he was made to stay put.

Thor stared at his hammer with strong dismay until soon, a few of the agents came by to reprimand him away from the hammer.

"Where are they taking him?" Atticus asked.

"Probably in for an interrogation." Hercules guessed. 

Pegasus nodded as he thought that too.

"Then they're going to have a long interrogation." Atticus said.

"I guess so." Hercules replied.

"I'm sorry." Drell said to them.

"It's okay... I guess..." Atticus replied. "At least Thor won't get shot."

Jane soon went away to meet up with Erik and Darcy as she had a lot to think about right now.

"What should we do now?" Patch asked.

"I guess you'll go back to the hotel." Drell shrugged.

"But what about Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Not much you can do for him right now." Drell replied.

"I guess." Atticus said.

Drell soon walked off, taking his crystal ball in his hands, humming to himself.

Atticus frowned, but soon followed him and so did Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus. "I hope Thor will be okay when we see him again..." he then sighed to himself a bit.

After driving for a while, they arrived at the hotel. Atticus just stared in the distance as he couldn't help but stop thinking about what could be going on with Thor right now as he sat on the bed.

"Hey, Atticus, why don't we watch some wrestling on TV?" Drell offered.

"Uh... No thanks..." Atticus said softly. 

"Boy, you need a distraction." Drell replied.

"I'm fine." Atticus said.

Eventually the telephone began to ring.

"Y'ello?" Drell greeted on the phone before looking over. "Atticus, it's for you."

"I'm not in the mood." Atticus replied.

Drell shrugged as he talked back on the phone. "Sorry, Cherry, he's not in the mood."

'That's a first.' Patch thought to himself.

Atticus had wide eyes.

"Call back later." Drell said, about to hang up.

"NO! WAIT!" Atticus yelped, taking the phone from Drell and talked on it now. "Hey, Cherry, what's up?"

"Aw... He really does care about her..." Drell smirked playfully.

"She's my sister!" Atticus defended.

"Sister figure." Patch reminded.

"Hello, can I talk to someone who doesn't make me feel sick to my stomach?" Cherry's voice asked on the other line.

Drell let out a small growl as he heard that.

Atticus soon went in the other room to talk on the phone. "Cherry, I'm glad you called, how's the spa?" he then smiled.

"It's pretty nice actually," Cherry said as she was shown to be in a room, wearing a robe and eating from a box of chocolates. "Who knew pixies gave such great massages? I even took a mud bath, and it's more relaxing than it sounds, I can see why Shrek and Fiona enjoy them so much."

"I'm happy to hear that." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, Atticus, I feel like a whole new girl," Cherry said as she sounded quite happy, but in her own way that Atticus could tell, even if she didn't sound too much different, but there was a noticeable change. "I haven't grinded my teeth, bit my nails, or had a single nosebleed since I got here."

"Oh, Cherry, I'm so glad you aren't stressed anymore," Atticus smiled. "I know you won't be happy-go-lucky, but I'm just glad that you're having a great time and having a vacation away from adventures."

"Me too, buddy." Cherry replied sincerely.

"Well, I guess you'll be wanting to get back to relaxing." Atticus said.

"Mm... A little..." Cherry replied. "Is everything going okay down there?"

Atticus sighed. "Something happened... It's stressing me out now..."

"I figured... I'm confused though, I thought Drell was sending you to Asgard..." Cherry said. "Grandma saw you guys on her crystal ball, saying you were in a hotel in New Mexico now."

"Oh, Cherry, it's a long story, I don't wanna bore you." Atticus replied.

"Try and bore me." Cherry smirked.

Atticus heaved a sharp sigh as he began to tell her all about the adventure he was going through so far, even though he didn't want to think about it, somehow talking about it with Cherry made him feel a little bit better.

"Oh... Atticus... I'm so sorry..." Cherry said softly. "I had no idea."

"Sorry for blowing up like that," Atticus replied. "I just feel like I might actually fail this adventure... I'll fail Thor... I'll fail Drell... I'll fail Asgard."

"No way, you won't, you always find a way through each adventure, no matter how tough." Cherry told him.

"I don't know what to do next, Cherry..." Atticus frowned. "I'm just worried about Thor."

"Atticus Fudo, listen to me," Cherry soon said firmly. "I know I might be the pessimistic or realist one, but there's one thing I do know that will happen: you will do just fine, and you can help Thor, no matter what happens to him down there. You always rise up to every challenge, you always had the best plans, you always find a way to fix things, and I know that you can still do that now. Just get some rest, and when you wake up, you'll see that you were just worrying over nothing, because you're Atticus Fudo, and you can do anything. I know you can."

"Thanks, Cherry; I needed that." Atticus smiled.

"...You're welcome, Atticus." Cherry soon said warmly.

"Okay... I'm gonna shower," Atticus said. "Thank you so much, Cherry. You have fun at the spa."

"I'll see you back home. Good night." Cherry replied before she soon hang up.

Atticus soon hung up before going to take a shower.

Drell soon held onto some money in one hand as he held the TV remote in the other while watching a wrestling match before glancing over. "Hey, kid, feel better?" he then asked.

"I'm gonna shower." Atticus replied, sounding a bit better as he went to the bathroom.

"Alright." Drell said.

Atticus soon shut the door as he went to take his shower.

"Come on, Big Show... Make me proud... That's gonna show old Della back in The Other Realm..." Drell smirked to the TV screen, betting on Big Show to win against The Undertaker.

Hercules began to watch the match with Drell.

"Come on... Come on..." Drell urged the Big Show. "Come on!"

Hercules leaned in a bit.

"Don't make me come in there like when you went against Kane!" Drell yelled at the TV.

Hercules began to really get into the match. Drell and Hercules were both eager until suddenly, the TV changed to a home shopping network with two women looking at a purse together.

"WHAT?!" Drell snapped before glaring at Patch. "Spot, you're sitting on the remote!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Patch said before moving the remote and changing the channel back. "I thought that was a brownie."

Pegasus looked confused as to how Patch thought that. Drell and Hercules continued to watch the match.

"Oh, I know Cherry doesn't want me to worry, but I just hope Thor doesn't get in any more trouble in this world." Atticus said to himself as he showered to relax himself which worked a bit.

Luckily Thor wouldn't have any trouble except for a visit from his brother. Eventually, Atticus came out of the shower and went to put on his pajamas.

"Hey, Atticus, you wanna check on Thor if you're so anxious?" Drell offered.

"No, I think I'll wait until tomorrow." Atticus said.

"All right... You get some rest," Drell replied. "You had a long day."

"Who won?" Atticus asked about the wrestling match.

"Big Show! I knew he would!" Drell beamed. "Gosh, I love WrestleMania."

"I have to say, this WrestleMania is amazing." Hercules smiled.

"Hey, Drell, you think we might have another WrestleMania adventure with Shaggy and Scooby?" Atticus asked. "I think I found someone to invite with me the next time."

"I'm not sure actually," Drell replied. "I think Hulk Hogan though asked me about asking you to be in a group of rogue wrestlers with him and some others led by Rowdy Roddy Piper."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"You guys get some sleep," Drell said as he walked off. "I'll go sleep in my car."

"Alright." Atticus said.

Drell soon left the room to sleep in the car, letting Atticus and Hercules keep the beds.

"Night, Atticus." Hercules said.

Atticus yawned before he soon fell asleep. "Night... Hercules..."

Everyone in the hotel was soon asleep. Atticus soon fell asleep alright as he tried not to worry too much about Thor, taking Cherry's advice as it seemed to help him fall asleep before he began to dream. He soon saw what his dream was.

Atticus was seen to be running through a field, looking very happy. Mo was shown to be running the opposite way with a smile on her face as they began to run into each other, hugging each other and laughing while falling to the ground together which was an understanding dream. They seemed to be surrounded by all of their friends who watched them. Atticus and Mo smiled to each other until they soon seemed to end up in a place that seemed to be miserably gray and black and white as they were shown to be in their Equestrian forms even though they weren't sure why.

"Hm... I see where this dream is going..." Atticus said to himself. "Eventually, a visit to Equestria."

"Man... It looks depressing here... Even for me." Cherry commented from the bleak world.

"I guess we'll find out when the time comes," Atticus replied. "...Uh... Cherry, is that really you or are you a dream?"

"I'm here, just checking on you to see if you took my advice." Cherry said.

"Well, I did." Atticus smiled.

"Of course ya did," Cherry smirked, patting him on the head with one of her pegasus wings. "I'm still trying to get used to being an Alicorn myself after we faced the Storm King."

"You'll get there, and your flying will be better than when you got roped into trying out for The Wonderbolts when Rainbow Dash took us to the academy." Atticus reassured her.

"I guess so." Cherry said before they noticed a unicorn colt was trying to use his magic to make a grey flower into a different color.

The two looked to each other and went to take a look.

"Who is that?" Atticus asked.

"I was gonna ask you that." Cherry replied.

They soon went to find out who the unicorn colt was. 

"You shall both find out very soon..." Princess Luna's voice told them which made them stop.

"Luna, can't we find out now?" Cherry asked. 

"You shall see in your next Equestrian adventure." Princess Luna replied.

"We understand." Atticus said.

"But I wanna know now!" Cherry whined a bit.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but you must learn patience..." Princess Luna replied. "Especially when Celestia and I retire, and then it will be your time to protect people in their dreams like you do back home while I take care of ponies in Equestria as my apprentice/student."

"Yes, Princess Luna." Cherry sighed.

"Still surprised that royalty can retire." Atticus said.

"Well, we don't have any heirs except for maybe Cadence, but she's with the Crystal Empire and Shining Armor," Princess Luna replied. "Celestia and I also have a nephew named Prince Blueblood, but... He's not really worth his prince title. He's... A bit of a Prince Charmless if you know what I mean."

"Oh, trust us, we know." Atticus said.

"The big moment will be upon us very soon." Princess Luna replied.

Cherry sniffled emotionally, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry... I guess I just never thought I'd get so attached to colorful ponies..." she then said softly. "I mean... Colorful ponies... That's really not my thing. It sounded so dumb and girly, but then I met you and everyone else. I guess it's just going to be a tearful goodbye once it's all over."

"Yeah." Atticus frowned. 

Princess Luna hugged them both. Cherry and Atticus hugged back as this was an emotional time for them.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came. Atticus had tears in his eyes as he soon woke up.

"Hey, Atticus, you okay?" Hercules asked.

Atticus sniffled a bit. "I'll be okay... Just an emotional dream."

"You feeling alright to go check on Thor?" Drell asked.

"Yeah... I'll be right there," Atticus smiled wearily. "Let's get some breakfast this time though."

"All right, kiddo, there's a breakfast buffet down in the lobby, and it's free." Drell replied.

They soon went to the buffet table.

"Oh... So good!" Atticus beamed from the breakfast.

"You should try some honey cakes or ambrosia." Hercules recommended.

"Mm." Atticus smiled.

Patch and Pegasus soon managed to have some food too.

"Sorry you can't be a horse for long here, Pegasus, but I'll help you with being a dog." Patch smiled.

Pegasus smiled back, happy to hear that.

"Oh, before I forget; I found out why Pegasus can't speak." Drell said.

"Yes...?" Atticus replied. 

"Is he a little 'hoarse'?" Patch asked, expecting a pun so he decided to beat Drell to it.

"No, because he's deaf." Drell said.

"Pegasus is deaf...?" Atticus asked in surprise. "I never knew about that."

"Well, it would make sense why he doesn't speak." Drell said.

"So, uh, is your friend, Skippy deaf too?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm," Drell nodded a bit. "I've known him for centuries though, so I always know what he's trying to say."

They soon finished breakfast and where Drell knew exactly what to do next as he smirked at Atticus and Hercules.

"Why are you looking at us like that...?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Wrestle." Drell smirked.

"Oh... Heh... Have fun with that then..." Atticus smiled innocently. "You do that, and we'll go see Thor."

"Nope," Drell smirked. "You and Hercules wrestle."

"Oh..." Atticus said bashfully. "Any reason you want us to...?"

"Come on!" Drell smirked, grabbing him by his arm. He soon tried to get Atticus and Hercules outside to wrestle, but it wasn't easy with how strong Hercules was.

"Drell... Is Hercules stronger than you are?" Atticus asked.

"Shush!" Drell told him while trying to move Hercules.

"Looks like it." Hercules smirked as he crossed his arms.

Drell soon groaned a bit. Atticus snickered a bit.

Drell glared to him which made him look sheepish. "Take him down, and after that, drop with 20." he then said.

"I'll try." Atticus smirked.

"What's this fight for?" Patch asked Drell.

"Eh, I just wanna have some fun." Drell shrugged before he made himself a chair and sat down in it.

"This should be interesting." Patch said.

"I thought so too." Drell replied.

Pegasus nodded and looked over.

"All right, I guess we could wrestle a bit before we see Thor." Atticus said to Hercules.

"Great." Hercules smiled.

"You remember some moves I taught ya?" Atticus asked.

"I think so," Hercules replied. "They sure were unique."

"Blah, blah, blah," Drell rolled his eyes. "Fight for my amusement!"

"Well, we better get to it before Drell explodes." Atticus said.

Drell took out a pocket watch as it slowly ticked. Hercules soon lunged out at Atticus, grabbing him into a bear hug to start. As they began to wrestle, the two of them were now seen as equal in strength.

"Keeping up that strength that my father gave you, huh?" Hercules asked Atticus.

"Yep!" Atticus smiled. "I'm one of the strongest athletes in school."

"Hmm... Maybe I should open a school." Hercules said.

"Really?" Atticus replied.

Drell drummed his fingers against his left knee, looking a little impatient.

"Sorry about this, Herc." Atticus bit his lip before he then tackled Hercules down to the ground, fumbling around with him.

"Understandable." Hercules said as they continued to fumble around.

"So... A school?" Atticus asked. "So you like kids, huh?"

"Yeah, a bit," Hercules replied. "I had a little experience that time at the Jr. Prometheus Academy."

"Well, I think a school is a great idea," Atticus said before getting lifted up by Hercules. "Whoa!"

"I thought so too," Hercules smiled to Atticus. "Meg thinks it might be a good idea too."

"Heh. Knowing Phil though, he might wanna come in as a gym teacher." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah, no doubt." Hercules chuckled back.

The two of them continued to wrestle until the original god of strength and power won which was Hercules. Drell soon applauded the two of them.

"Alright, you satisfied?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Pretty much," Drell replied. "I just wanted to see which was stronger after all this time."

"And looks like it's Hercules." Atticus said.

"You're not gonna be a sore loser, are you?" Drell smirked.

"Nah, I'm more mature... Unlike you." Atticus smirked back.

"Why, you little--!" Drell glared a bit.

"Yipe!" Atticus yelped before running as that got him chased.

"Should have seen that coming." Patch said.

"Ooh, you got faster!" Atticus said nervously to Drell.

"You bet I did!" Drell replied, chasing Atticus for a while.

"This should take a while." Patch said.

Eventually, Atticus and Drell stopped running from each other.

"I'm sorry." Atticus said.

"Better watch yourself... You're lucky I'm your guardian." Drell replied.

"And that I'm here." Hercules reminded.

"All right... Let's go see Thor now." Atticus then said.

"Very well," Drell replied, taking them to his car. "Here we go."

"Be sure to brace yourselves." Patch told Hercules and Pegasus.

Hercules and Pegasus nodded.

"This is gonna be big, I just know it." Drell told himself as they went to see Thor. He soon drove off and where Hercules and Pegasus soon understood why Patch told them to brace themselves.

Atticus took some deep breaths in and out on the way over.

"I really hate these S.H.I.E.L.D agents..." Drell growled to himself.

They soon arrived to where Thor was being interrogated.

"All right, boys, this is it," Drell said. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so... Um... Drell? Did you say something about Thor's brother being here?" Atticus asked. 

"Maybe..." Drell said mysteriously.

"Hmm... I wonder why he's here?" Atticus wondered.

Drell soon parked.

"Hey! You can't park here!" An agent called out to him. 

Drell just ignored him.

"I said you can't park here!" The agent glared, running toward him only to be zapped back from a magical force-field.

"Did someone say something?" Drell smirked.

"Can I be scared of you now?" Atticus asked.

"I'd take it!" Drell laughed a bit.

Atticus and Patch shuffled off a bit before leaving the car to go see Thor. Hercules and Pegasus soon followed afterwards. 

Drell soon turned on the radio as he decided to wait in the car for them before he felt something wrong and took out his crystal ball to check on Asgard, and where he didn't like what he saw. "No... This can't be..." he muttered to himself.

Odin seemed to fall into a deep sleep, giving Loki a chance to take over the throne in his father's absence.

"Oh, this is bad." Drell said.

"He's gone?" Atticus asked. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"Someone came to pick him up last night." The agent replied about Thor's whereabouts.

"Did you get this person's name?" Atticus asked.

"I believe he said his name was Erik Selvig." The man replied.

"Which way were they going?" Hercules asked.

"Think they went to a bar last night." The man replied.

"Hmm... I guess they still wouldn't be there right now." Atticus paused in thought.

"We'll have to get to the city." Drell said.

"Do you know where Thor is?" Atticus asked.

"Not at the top of my head, but we'll have to explore." Drell replied.

"Great." Atticus groaned.

They soon came back in the car and drove all around town to go and look for Thor which took quite some time.

"Oh, well, at least Thor didn't get arrested." Hercules said to Atticus, trying to take light of the situation.

"That's true." Atticus said.

Drell kept driving along until he saw familiar figures walking in the streets and stopped his car.

"Why did we stop?" Patch asked.

"We got company." Drell hinted.

Atticus, Hercules, Patch, and Pegasus soon saw what Drell meant.

"Hogun! Volstagg! Fandral!" Atticus beamed to the Warriors Three. "They came to Earth!"

"Guess they went behind Loki's back." Drell smirked.

Atticus rushed out of the car and came up to them.

"Atticus!" The warriors greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Atticus beamed like he was seeing old friends. "Oh, man, is Thor gonna be happy to see you!"

"We were just about to search for him." Hercules told the warriors as he got out of the car.

"You know where Thor is?" Sif asked.

"...Sorta..." Atticus replied. "It's a bit of a long story, but if you can come with us, we can help you find him, that way we can all see him."

"Yeah." Hercules nodded.

"I guess that could work out." Fandral replied to them.

The other people on the streets began to stare at them because of their clothing.

"Oh, boy... You better get in the car right now," Patch suggested. "Your clothes are a bit... I should say... Out of this world."

"Yeah. Literally." Drell said.

The three warriors looked to each other and were soon crammed into Drell's car.

"Ah, don't you guys worry," Drell said to them. "I'm sure we'll find Thor sooner or later."

"I'd prefer the soon over the later." Hercules replied.

"Especially since we're now crammed in the back." Patch said.

"You'll be fine." Drell said.

"I'm just glad to see you guys again." Atticus said to the warriors.

"As are we to see you." Fandral replied.

"So, Thor is loose?" Volstagg asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, I'm sure he's somewhat okay though if one of Dr. Foster's colleagues took care of him." Atticus replied.

"Dr. Foster? Guess you guys got quite the story since Thor was exiled from Asgard." Fandral commented.

"Yes, we do." Hercules nodded.

Atticus and Hercules soon explained everything as Drell kept an eye out for Thor, deciding to accompany on this adventure as it seemed to be more difficult than he imagined it would be.

"Where are you taking us?" Hogun asked.

"I'm gonna try Dr. Foster's place first," Drell replied. "Since she and Erik work together, they probably both have Thor with them since he's a colleague of theirs too."

"True." Atticus said.

"Hey, Drell, is Dr. Foster related to Frankie and Madame Foster?" Patch soon wondered.

"Not that I'm aware of," Drell shrugged. "I think that's just a coincidence."

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

They soon kept driving until they made it to Jane's work. As soon as the warriors got out of the car, they pressed up against the doors once they finally found Thor.

"Oh, thank goodness, he's alright." Atticus said in relief.

"Thank Gods." Hercules added.

Thor looked over in delight while Erik, Darcy, and Jane looked alarmed. "MY FRIENDS!"

"He seems happy." Drell smirked.

The group of four soon came inside and Thor happily reunited with them.

"Oh, I feel good that he got to reunite with his friends." Patch smiled.

"Yeah," Atticus smiled back. "Makes the situation just a little bit better."

"Sure does." Hercules also smiled.

Drell gave a small smile about the friends reuniting as even he found it to be sweet and nice for Thor. The friends happily reunited.

"So, you bailed out Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I just had to tell the agents his name was Donald Blake." Erik replied.

"Clever." Drell smirked.

"Well, I'm a clever man... Sir..." Erik replied.

"I'm sure you are." Drell replied, a bit slyly.

"Yeah." Hercules smiled.

Thor laughed happily as he was reunited with his friends from back home.

"Uh, do you know them too?" Erik asked about Thor's friends from back home.

"Of course!" Atticus beamed as Volstagg playfully held him upside down. "Oh, I've always wanted a big brother of my own, so these guys almost felt like it. Uh, Sif too a bit, she was like a sister in a way, even if I have an older sister myself."

"I don't believe it..." Erik muttered to himself. 

"Who are they?" Darcy wondered.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," Drell smirked. "And I'm guessing they're here for Thor." 

"Okay, Volstagg, you win, you can put me down now," Atticus said, a bit groggily. "The blood's rushing to my head."

Volstagg chuckled and soon put Atticus back down on his feet.

"You okay, buddy?" Hercules asked Atticus.

"Fine... Just give me a few minutes..." Atticus said, a bit wobbly before sitting down and shaking his head as he was a little dizzy.

The others glanced to Thor's best friends from back home, feeling lost and confused.

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone, but you should not have come." Thor said to them softly.

"We're here to take you home." Fandral gave a small smile.

"You know I can't," Thor frowned. "My father is dead because of me. I must remain in exile."

"Who told you that your father was dead?" Atticus asked.

"Loki did last night." Thor replied.

"You guys better tell him." Drell told Thor's best friends.

The quartet had to agree with him there since Odin wasn't dead, but was merely in a deep sleep.

"Thor... Your father still lives." Sif spoke up.

Thor looked a bit surprised from that news.

"Loki lied." Drell told him.

Patch and Pegasus soon shook chills and began to sit a bit, feeling something coming.

"Uh, are they okay?" Darcy asked, feeling confused.

"It's an animal instinct," Atticus replied. "When animals sense something big coming like this, they sit... It must be... Bifröst."

"But what could be coming?" Drell asked.

Everyone soon came outside as the sky seemed to have a strange formation in it which was not a good sign for those who knew.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked uneasily.

Just then, the Bifrost funnel exploded down to the ground.

"Not good..." Atticus said.

"I was afraid that this would happen... My Oracle warned me..." Drell groaned to himself.

"I-I'm sorry, Drell." Atticus frowned.

"No, Atticus, I don't blame you," Drell soothed him. "It's just not a pretty picture for anyone."

Patch and Pegasus looked rather nervous.

"Jane, you have to get inside." Thor advised.

"What are you gonna do?" Jane asked.

"I must stay and fight," Thor replied as the Asgardians looked to their friend. "I'm still a warrior, and I will fight by your side."

"Count us in." Atticus and Hercules said.

"Thor, I'm not sure if you'll be much help since Odin banished you and stripped you of your status." Drell commented as he sounded concerned.

Pegasus nodded in agreement with Drell's comment.

"Then I'll round the people up around here to keep them out of trouble." Thor soon said, a bit generously.

"I'll help." Patch said.

"AUGH!" Jane, Darcy, and Erik yelped.

"Oh, crud." Patch muttered as he had talked in front of them.

"Oh, come now," Drell told the mortals. "You just saw a storm from Bitfrost, and you're scared of a talking dog? Psh... Scaredy cats, mortals are... They see one thing out of the norm, and it makes them jump to the ceiling."

"Well, sorry if it's freaky seeing a talking dog." Darcy replied.

"Eh, typical mortal response." Drell muttered.

"What's next, you aren't mortal?" Jane asked him.

Drell soon magicked himself up a very big and thick book of the rules on magic. 

"Yaugh!" Erik, Jane, and Darcy yelped.

"Now, let me see if I can find a memory wiping spell so it'll be as if this moment never happened." Drell said, flipping through his book for later after the others would handle Bitfrost.

"Hope he finds it." Patch said.

"Oh, do you have to wipe their memories?" Atticus asked Drell.

"It might be a good idea." Drell shrugged.

"Well, if Thor's staying, then I'm staying." Jane decided.

"You sure?" Patch asked.

"Yes... Um... Dog, I'm sure." Jane replied.

"His name is Patch." Atticus told her.

"Oh. Okay." Jane replied.

"No doubt The Destroyer is out there too." Drell said as he kept looking in his spell book for the memory erasing spell.

"And no doubt Loki sent it." Atticus said.

"Oh, definitely..." Drell replied.

"I knew I couldn't trust Loki when we first met him!" Patch narrowed his eyes.

Everyone then split up as most of others began to evacuate the innocent people so The Destroyer wouldn't hurt them or worse. Once The Destroyer was in full view, Atticus and the others looked ready to fight it. 

"Is that it?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Drell replied.

"It looks like a Transformer." Atticus commented.

"It sure does." Patch nodded.

"Think you can face him?" Drell smirked a bit to Atticus.

"Sure." Atticus said.

"Show me." Drell smirked.

Atticus cracked his neck a bit as he went to get ready to face The Destroyer. Thor was helping people evacuate while Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules helped him out a bit.

"Keep him distracted." Sif smirked about the Destroyer before setting off from the Warriors Three.

"I think Atticus can handle him." Drell said.

"I guess we'll see then." Sif replied to him.

The Warriors Three soon met up with Atticus to see the Destroyer up close as it set a gas station on fire, making it explode upon impact.

"For Asgaaaard!" Volstagg yelled out as he ran and jumped for The Destroyer only for it to whack him away instantly.

"Saw that coming." Drell said.

"Ouch." Patch winced for Volstagg as that had to hurt. 

Volstagg wasn't as hurt as anyone else would be as he had landed, crushed against a car. The Destroyer soon stood over him, about to flame him alive until Sif soon dropped down, stabbing it with a spear, stabbing it in the back.

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted, a bit disappointed that he didn't get a shot against The Destroyer.

"Wait for it." Drell told him.

Sif smirked all around, though the Destroyer seemed to power back up despite the effective stabbing, and it began to turn around to reach out and grab her.

"Sif, look out!" Atticus cried out.

Sif soon dropped down in time as The Destroyer tried to ignite her with its flames just as she came down in time.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

Atticus soon ran off with Sif and the warriors as the Destroyer continued to work, destroying everything in its path. This made telephone poles and wires fall onto the road as Volstagg soon got off of the car to catch up with the others. The Destroyer continued to hit near the group, sending them flying into various buildings.

"That thing isn't going to stop, is it?" Patch asked Drell.

"Nope," Drell replied. "It mostly wants Thor anyway."

"Then it's about to have the same two gods in its path." Patch said.

"That's what I'm getting from here too." Drell replied as he continued to search for the spell.

"Go! Now! Run!" Thor soon told his friends.

"You alright, Volstagg?" Hercules asked.

"I think so... Had a bit of a rough landing." Volstagg replied.

"No doubt about that." Atticus said.

The Destroyer soon sent another blast, exploding another building right then and there, luckily, the innocent bystanders were evacuated in time.

"Daaaang!" Atticus cried out as Erik, Jane, and Darcy were then seen running off.

"Yikes!" Patch added.

Volstagg seemed to fly into the wall from that.

"Ooh." Atticus grimaced as that was a bit painful. At least, it looked like it to him.

The diner had been completely destroyed as The Destroyer stomped around while everyone hid away for the time being. Thor soon saw Sif and he decided to go over to her while Hercules went to hide away with Atticus, Patch, and Pegasus.

"Why are we hiding?" Patch asked.

"So we can maybe think of a way to stop that thing before it destroys anything else," Hercules replied. "At least, that's what I'm hoping for."

"Sif... You did all you could... You've got to get out of here." Thor told his lady friend.

"But the others--" Sif frowned.

"You can't help them now," Thor told her. "Your job is to survive."

"No! I will die a warrior's death," Sif said, trying to sit up. "Stories will be told of this day--"

"Live and tell those stories yourself." Thor interrupted as he took the shield from her.

"He's finally being a real friend." Atticus whispered to himself as he overheard the conversation.

"There must be something we can do to stop that thing." Patch said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I have any ideas right now..." Atticus replied. "This looks like something out of the Power Rangers."

"Maybe if it was sent into deep space?" Patch suggested.

"Hmm... I think we could maybe try that." Atticus replied.

"Yeah!" Hercules added.

Volstagg grunted as Fandral and Hogun helped him down.

"You must return to Asgard." Thor told his friends.

"Yep, he's finally being a real friend." Atticus whispered to himself.

"So, shall we be real friends too and help Thor?" Hercules asked him.

"We can try." Atticus replied.

Thor's groups of friends soon went off together until Atticus and Hercules came to Thor.

"I know you probably don't want any, but we're gonna help you against this Destroyer thing." Atticus said to Thor.

"And we're not taking no for an answer." Hercules added.

"All right." Thor said before dropping the shield.

Drell knew exactly why Thor dropped the shield.

"I hope that was on purpose." Patch commented.

"It was." Drell reassured.

Pegasus looked ready to charge.

"Ah! He's gotta do this on his own," Drell told him. "Like that time with Hercules and the centaur, buddy."

Pegasus pouted, but he nodded as he remembered that. Patch simply sat where he was to see what would happen. Jane looked emotionally worried about Thor. Thor, Atticus, and Hercules began to approach the Destroyer.

The Destroyer kicked a car aside as it began to approach them as they came closer.

"Brother, for whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am sorry," Thor said as he approached the Destroyer as he knew Loki had something to do with this. "But these people have done nothing to you. They are innocents."

'He's right.' Atticus thought to himself.

Thor was then face-to-face with the Destroyer. "Take my life, and know I will never return to Asgard." he then said. 

The Destroyer hesitated at first, sizing up the defenseless Thor, then swatted him away, with a bit of a cracking sound. 

"Ooh, that was his bones." Patch winced as Thor was sent flying from the impact.

"NO!" Jane cried out.

"And those two should be fighting the Destroyer in 3, 2, 1." Drell cued for Atticus and Hercules.

Atticus looked concerned for Thor before glaring to the Destroyer. "Fine... You wanna play like that against your own brother, Loki? Then we'll show you!" he then snapped. "Sure, Hercules is an Olympian, but at least he's a good friend and a good brother! At least to me!"

"Oh, this should be fun." Drell smirked.

"You ready to go, Hercules?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Yes, I think so." Hercules replied.

The Destroyer soon charged up to shoot them away with some more fire. Atticus and Hercules looked ready to fight the destroyer. A flame soon shot out to hit them, but luckily, they jumped out of the way in time.

Atticus cracked his knuckles and soon lunged out for the Destroyer, tackling it down to the ground. "Get ready for lift-off when I say!" he then told Hercules.

Hercules nodded. The Destroyer soon threw Atticus right off. Drell stood plainly before catching Atticus and throwing him back like a ball which made him crash into the Destroyer which made the Destroyer then fly right into another building.

"What am I, a boomerang?" Atticus muttered to himself.

Drell smirked, about to answer that as heard that.

"Don't even!" Atticus called out to Drell.

"I didn't say anything." Drell shrugged innocently.

"No, but you were going to." Atticus replied.

"Whoops." Drell shrugged with a smirk.

The Destroyer soon came up behind him to shoot fire on him. Atticus looked over and soon ran, though not out of cowardice, and luckily, it missed him. 

"Why is Atticus running away?!" Patch cried out.

"Don't worry, he's not; he's evading the Destroyer's fire." Drell reassured.

Atticus's hair got touched a bit from the fire, but he was fine.

"Nice dodging." Patch smiled.

"Heh, thanks," Atticus replied. "I hope Thor will be alright though."

"Wait for it." Drell smirked.

Atticus soon ran off to hide to other places while Hercules took his turn beating against the Destroyer until they would both send it flying off to space. Drell decided to bring Thor over since the Asgardian was wounded, and where he soon heard Odin's chant. Patch looked up curiously to the strong warlock.

"Odin... He's helping somehow." Drell told Patch and Pegasus.

And where Drell was right as Thor's hammer was returning to him.

"Drell, is that...?" Patch asked.

Drell nodded to him. "It's Mjolnir."

As the hammer fell from the sky, Thor soon grabbed a hold of it, making blue electrical surges blast all around, allowing him to restore to his natural god self again as the Destroyer soon seemed to stop to see that happening.

"Oh... My... God." Jane muttered to herself.

"Exactly!" Drell laughed a bit.

"Oh, this should be good." Patch smiled.

The hammer was soon thrown, knocking the Destroyer down onto the ground. Jane beamed as Thor was back in his true form as he caught his hammer back in his hand.

"Okay, you guys, listen!" Patch told the others. "The storm is getting a bit worse, so back off a bit so Atticus, Hercules, and Thor can get to work!"

"Agreed." Drell nodded.

The two groups of three soon scattered a bit.

"Come here." Drell told Patch and Pegasus, picking them up, and teleporting with him to a safer spot. 

Pegasus blinked and looked around in a bit of shock.

"I know, it can be pretty shocking at first." Patch told him.

Pegasus nodded a bit.

"This should keep us out of trouble." Drell replied.

"What are you worried about? You're immortal." Patch said to him.

"Oh, Patch... We witches and warlocks may live for hundreds of years... But we can still get hurt and die," Drell replied. "I think I look pretty good for my 900's though."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Can't believe it, huh?" Drell smirked. "I'm still pretty young for a warlock."

The storm clouds soon got black and scary a bit as The Destroyer lurked out once it finally got back up.

"I think Thor went up there." Atticus said as he looked into the eye of the storm.

"I think so too." Hercules said.

Thor was soon shown to be in the storm indeed as he glared bravely against the Destroyer. The Destroyer looked up, getting hit by various cars on the way until it began to lift up from the intensity of the storm.

"I'll get him from up here!" Thor told Hercules and Atticus.

"You got it!" Atticus and Hercules replied.

Jane looked up to Thor in high suspense. Drell looked over and hid a small smirk as he had a sneaking suspicion that Jane liked Thor. The Destroyer soon shot fire at Thor as the god floated down, but surpassed the flames, knocking it down hard on the ground with his hammer once they were close enough despite the fire.

"Impressive." Hercules said.

"Now that? I can't do that." Drell told Patch, gesturing to the fire.

Patch nodded as he took a lesson in that as Drell might've been an all-powerful warlock, but he wasn't an indestructible god. The storm soon settled as cars came crashing down and Thor walked out from the smoke, unharmed.

"Nice." Drell smirked.

Atticus and Hercules soon went to get ready to send the Destroyer into space so it wouldn't hurt anyone ever again.

"It's a little buried, so you might have to dig for it." Thor told them.

"I'll help!" Patch beamed as he came to dig up the Destroyer since he was a dog and all.

Thor nodded as he walked off to see the others. And with Patch's special strength, it didn't take long to dig for the Destroyer.

"Good boy!" Atticus beamed.

"Excuse me?" A voice called as a car pulled up.

Drell groaned as he looked over to see that it was the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D as they approached Thor.

"Donald... I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Coulson spoke up innocently.

"HE hasn't been honest?!" Drell glared. "You stole from Dr. Foster!"

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected to make himself look good.

"No! Borrowing is asking someone before you take their stuff; stealing is when you take their stuff, thinking it's all yours!" Drell glared.

"And who are you?" Coulson glanced at him.

"Never mind who I am!" Drell glared. "You're a thief, and you were even going to kill this man!"

Patch growled as that was true while Atticus and Hercules got ready to send the Destroyer flying into outer space.

"Sicko." Drell grumbled about Coulson, resisting trying to punch him down.

"Know this, son of Coul." Thor soon spoke up to Coulson. 

"Son of Coul." Drell snorted to himself.

"You and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world," Thor then continued to the agent. "From this day forward, count me as your ally. If you return the items you have stolen from Jane Foster."

"Stolen!" Jane corrected.

"Borrowed," Coulson then stated. "You can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to complete your research."

"Yes, she will." Drell nodded.

"She'll get her equipment back." Coulson replied.

"She had better." Drell narrowed his eyes a bit.

Atticus held a giant mallet to use as a baseball bat as Hercules grabbed the Destroyer to throw like a baseball.

"You guys wanna go back to Asgard when you're done over there?" Drell asked them as he saw Thor was getting ready to leave.

"You know it!" Atticus smiled.

Hercules soon threw the Destroyer towards Atticus who hit it with the giant mallet, sending the Destroyer flying into outer-space.

"Home run!" Drell praised.

"Thanks!" Atticus beamed.

"Now we should get to Asgard." Hercules said.

"All right, I'll give you guys a ride there." Drell said before turning to Pegasus.

Pegasus looked back at the warlock and he soon magicked back to his normal self, smiling and looking proud to be a winged horse again.

"All right, there you go," Drell smiled to Atticus. "You did a pretty good job, son."

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus smiled back.

Drell nodded as Pegasus soon whooshed over, picking up Atticus, Hercules, and Patch, and soon flew off with them to go back to Asgard.

"And away we go!" Atticus smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Drell came after Thor as he was taking a new way over to Asgard. "Hey, buddy, need a lift?" he then asked.

"Hemidall should be opening the door, shouldn't he?" Thor replied.

Drell looked around, then looked worried and suspicious. "Yeah... He's gotta..." he then said before taking out his crystal ball. "Gimme a second," He soon used his crystal ball to see what was taking Hemidall. "Uh-oh..." he then muttered with wide eyes.

"What is the hold-up?" Thor asked.

"He kinda got tied up." Drell said, showing his crystal ball to show that Hemidall was frozen solid.

"How did he get frozen solid?" Patch asked as he, Pegasus, Hercules, and Atticus came down to see what was up.

"Probably Loki." Drell replied.

"But how could Loki freeze him?" Atticus asked. "He doesn't have ice powers."

"His biological father does." Drell then said dramatically.

"There's also one thing that can freeze anyone that was in the vault." Hercules said.

"I was afraid of this." Drell replied.

The others soon caught up with Thor and the others there.

"Then we're stranded." Volstagg soon said since Heimdall couldn't get them back home.

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now!" Thor soon called out as loud as he could. "Heimdall! we need you now! Heimdall!"

"Come on, Heimdall, break out of the ice." Drell said.

The ice began to crack along a bit as Thor's yelling seemed to somehow help defrost Heimdall.

"Did you know this would happen?" Patch asked Drell.

"Honestly, not all of it," Drell replied. "I'm sorry though."

"It's okay." Atticus said.

Drell soon watched his crystal ball as Hemidall soon broke free and began to attack the enemies that were beside him that had frozen him.

"HEMIDALL!" Thor called, a bit impatiently.

"All right, here's your ride." Drell said as he soon saw Hemidall put his staff in place to take Thor and the others back home to Asgard.

"Finally." Patch said.

"Let's get you back home." Drell told Thor.

"I've been a bit homesick to be honest." Thor replied.

"I'll bet you have." Drell nodded.

The Warriors Three soon ran off together, though Jane came to go and see Thor as this looked like goodbye.

"This isn't goodbye for you two, just see you later." Drell told Jane.

"Oh... We'll see each other again?" Jane blushed.

"Oh, I might know a thing or two about the future." Drell smirked to her.

"That's good." Jane blushed.

Drell chuckled as he walked off a bit to give Thor and Jane some privacy.

"I must go back to Asgard," Thor told Jane as he looked into her eyes. "But I give you my word, I will return for you. Deal?"

"Deal." Jane replied softly.

Thor soon took her hand and kissed it.

"Alright, Romeo, come on." Drell smirked as he was about to get to Asgard.

Thor was about to follow only for Jane to suddenly take him and give him a kiss right on the lips. Atticus, Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules all looked a bit shocked from that. The two smiled and chuckled to each other a bit sheepishly.

"Come on, come on, the Bifrost Bridge won't be open forever." Drell said.

Thor glanced over and sighed sharply as he soon went to leave Jane's side. Once everyone was aligned, they soon went straight back to Asgard as Jane looked emotional as she had fallen in love with Thor over his time on Earth.

"Get him to the healing room!" Thor demanded once he saw that Hemidall had fallen over. "Leave my brother to me."

"You got it." Atticus said.

Thor soon walked off as Atticus came to help the others to Hemidall to help him recover.

"Found it." Drell soon said, finding the memory wiping spell.

"Oh, Drell, do you have to?" Atticus asked.

"Just of Patch talking." Drell said.

"So... Jane won't forget about Thor?" Atticus asked.

"Well... I guess if it means that much to you guys..." Drell replied. "I'll let her memories of him be. Besides, this won't be your only time with Thor. You'll find out more on that later though."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Rules are rules... See for yourself." Drell said before tossing him the very big and thick rule book of The Other Realm.

"Yaugh!" Atticus yelped as he nearly fell from the weight of the book before taking it and opening it up to see some examples. "All children under 10 must be accompanied by monkeys? All witches must eat their carrots? Not using double negatives will be disallowed? Who came up with these rules?!"

Drell merely shrugged as even he didn't know.

"Um, okay?" Atticus blinked.

"Just the rules I had to follow when I was told about this job after I graduated from The Academy and my mother retired." Drell replied.

"Couldn't you change some rules in it though?" Atticus asked. "Like letting Sabrina able to live with her parents rather than making them divorce and separating them with Mrs. Spellman in Peru as a full-time archaeologist or Mr. Spellman to live in another realm in the Spellman family spell book?"

"Nope," Drell smirked a bit, showing not a lot of remorse. "The rules are stated as they should be, and when I get older, I'll pass down my job to my next living descendant and they'll follow the rules for the future of witches and warlocks whoever they may be."

"Right." Atticus said.

"So deal with it." Drell replied.

"Okay, I guess," Atticus said. "I just wish you could change the rules or something. If I had your job, I'd make the rules a bit more fair, and maybe even let all supernatural beings join, and not just witches and warlocks."

"That would be totally cool." Patch smiled.

"Heh... You take my job..." Drell chuckled. "You mean like that time Sabrina and Enchantra switched lives?"

"Well, I mostly wanna be a detective when I grow up, so I might not have time for running a whole council like you do." Atticus replied.

"Right." Drell said.

"All giants must wipe their feet before entering The Other Realm Gym?" Atticus continued to read.

"It's common courtesy." Drell replied.

"All rules must have a beginning, a middle, and an end, except--" Atticus read the next one, but looked confused as it seemed to be incomplete until he realized that that was supposed to be a joke. "Oh... That one's supposed to be a joke."

Drell snickered a bit.

"Ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"You know I love you and Cherry like my own kids, right?" Drell smiled innocently.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Well, I mean it..." Drell replied. "I've been watching over you guys since birth."

"How'd you get involved with that anyway?" Patch asked.

"Eh, a special prophecy," Drell replied. "It was about Cherry and Atticus being born and destined to become best friends and going on adventures together. I kinda secretly hoped after you kids were born though that I would take you in and raise you as my own children so you would be alright. Your parents were so devastated about giving you up for adoption sometime after Cherry's grandma and Atticus's Aunt Delilah left on that mysterious journey when you guys ended up in The Witch Academy with Sabrina."

"Should we see how things are going with Thor through the crystal ball?" Hercules asked.

"Hmm... You wanna do that, Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually quite anxious to see how Thor vs Loki goes." Atticus nodded urgently.

"All right, give me about seven seconds." Drell replied.

"Okay!" Atticus replied. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four, five, six Mississippi, seven hippopotamus--" 

"You've been hanging around Cherry too long." Drell deadpanned.

"Just trying to be funny." Atticus smirked.

Drell rolled his eyes as he soon brought out his crystal ball for them all to watch as Thor came to confront his brother. Thor was soon seen flying as he came to his brother with his hammer at hand as they then saw that Odin had gone into a deep sleep of his own.

"Here we go." Drell said.

"He's almost like Superman." Atticus smiled from the flight.

"I can see that, yeah." Patch agreed.

Laufey was soon seen and he approached Odin. Frigga soon looked to him and tried to stop him with a spear only to get knocked out of the way as Laufey bore an evil smile on his face.

"It's said, you can still hear and see what transpires around you," Laufey smirked as he brought out an ice dagger to stab Odin with while he was in his sleep. "I hope it's true. So that you may know, your death came at the hand of Laufey.

"3, 2, 1." Drell cued.

A blast soon shot right at Laufey to knock him off-course with a voice saying, "And your death came by the son of Odin."

"Thor?" Atticus asked hopefully.

Drell shook his head.

"Aww..." Atticus frowned.

Loki was soon shown with his scepter, wearing a horned helmet.

"What is that?!" Atticus asked before laughing from the helmet. "He looks like a bug!"

Patch was then also heard laughing at Loki's helmet. Drell glanced to them.

"I'm sorry, Drell!" Atticus said while laughing. "It looks so silly!"

"Hm... Yes, I guess it does." Drell replied before laughing a bit himself.

"Looks like Loki's betraying Laufey." Hercules said.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Laufey soon went to get up, only to be disintegrated by Loki in the blink of an eye which made Patch, Pegasus, Atticus, and Hercules look a bit jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. 

"Yeah... That was pretty brutal." Drell had to admit.

"Loki, you saved him." Frigga looked relieved as she ran up to Loki to hug him.

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they have done today." Loki promised.

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes at Loki.

"Loki!" Thor's voice called out.

"Thor!" Frigga gasped as she ran up to her other son to hug him. "I knew you'd return to us." 

Thor hugged his mother back, but glared right toward Loki in anger and vengeance. "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends! To kill me!" he then demanded.

"What...?" Frigga asked softly.

"Ooh, busted~" Drell smirked.

"Well, I must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki glared to Thor.

"You're a talented liar, brother," Thor retorted. "Always have been."

"It's good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki glared and soon shot Thor right out of the building.

"THOR!" Atticus yelped.

"We have keep Loki from destroying Jotunheim." Drell said.

"Huh?" Atticus looked over.

"I believe you heard me, Atticus." Drell replied.

"No, I heard you, but... I thought we were gonna have Thor do this on his own?" Atticus clarified.

"Yes, but we can help out by not letting him destroy any worlds." Drell said.

"Well... All right," Atticus said as he stood up. "Come on then, guys."

"I'll go in god mode then." Hercules suggested from what he and Patch talked about from the start of this adventure.

"Good idea." Drell nodded.

"Drell, you're gonna help out, right?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... I might get killed... But... I guess it's worth it to save the future of Asgard." Drell replied bravely.

Pegasus nodded as he stood by Hercules. Drell soon stood up and did a little spin for himself, putting himself in his own armor as he looked ready to fight.

"Whoa... Do you do that all the time?" Atticus asked.

"Only in times of dire emergency... Like when Gargamel went too far with capturing Smurfs," Drell replied. "Yes, the Smurfs are real, believe it or not."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Think we could meet them sometime?" Patch asked.

"We'll see, Spot," Drell replied as he soon gave Atticus and Patch their own armor while Hercules was in his hero outfit and Pegasus glared bravely. "Come on, let's help Thor with Loki." 

"Right!" The group agreed before they soon went to help out Thor who was their new friend.

'Here we go.' Atticus thought to himself.

Loki soon began to escape on horseback and Thor was on his way after his brother.

"Hold on, Thor, we're coming with you." Atticus told the thunder god.

"It could be dangerous." Thor warned since Atticus was a kid compared to him.

"I've faced danger before." Atticus said.

"I put him in it," Drell added before realizing how that sounded. "Wow, that makes me sound like a terrible person."

"We know what you meant." Atticus coaxed.

"Anyway, we're gonna help you face against Loki," Drell replied. "Also, Hercules, this might be a good chance for you to earn some respect and status in Asgard since you're from Olympus."

"Right." Hercules nodded.

"Chaaarge!" Patch soon called out.

They soon ran off with Thor to take down Loki once and for all.

"Follow the ice." Drell advised as they ran after Loki as he began to escape from his brother.

"Yes, sir!" Atticus and Patch replied.

They then kept running as Loki left his horse and came to what looked like his own icy fortress.

"Hello, Loki." Atticus glared.

Loki glared back and soon shot them back with his scepter. The group soon dodged his attack. Thor wasn't as lucky as he narrowly dodged that. The Frost Giants soon ran off as they seemed to be under attack.

"Loki, stop!" Drell glared.

"You have no jurisdiction here, warlock," Loki glared back. "This is my fight, and I will do what it takes to win."

"Why have you done this?" Thor demanded to his brother.

"To prove to Father, that I am a worthy son!" Loki glared. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!"

"That's not what a true heir would do." Drell glared back.

"What do you know about inheritance?" Loki scoffed. "I thought the Head of the Witch's Council was supposed to be a girl, and not a fat pig like you."

Drell simply glared at Loki.

"Leave Drell out of this, he's done nothing to you." Atticus glared at Loki.

"You would say that when he doesn't even care about you or your friends." Loki glared back.

"That's not true!" Atticus glared back.

"Loki, I am going to break every bone in your body if you don't shut up!" Drell growled a bit.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor soon added.

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants?" Loki smiled evilly to his brother. "You? Who could have killed them all with your bare hands?"

"That was before he learned his lesson on Earth!" Hercules told him.

"Yes!" Thor added onto that. "I've changed."

"So have I," Loki then said before slashing his brother away with a sword. "Now... Fight me!"

Thor groaned and slid across the floor from that.

"I never wanted the throne!" Loki glared at Thor, coming toward him with his sword. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Patch glared at Loki.

"Little mutt." Loki glared back.

"You horrible, vile man." Patch growled.

"I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU, BROTHER!" Thor snapped to Loki.

"I'm not your brother," Loki retorted. "I never was!"

"Loki, this is madness!" Atticus then said.

"Is it madness?" Loki replied as he began to shake. "Is it? Is it?"

"Yes, it is!" Hercules told him.

"Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft?" Loki glared to Thor who just glared back, patiently and somewhat calmly. "Don't tell me it was that woman? Oh! It was! Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay here a visit myself!"

The two brothers soon lunged out against each other, their hammer and sword clashing before they ended up on the floor together. Thor and Loki soon got up together and fought with their sword and hammer against each other.

"We have to do something or else Jotunheim will be destroyed." Drell told Atticus and the others.

"What can we do though?" Patch wondered.

"Fight Loki?" Atticus offered as he looked ready for that option.

"We thaw out the ice." Hercules suggested.

"Hmm... All right..." Atticus replied. "Drell, will that help?"

"It has to, so I think it might be wise." Drell said.

Hercules soon started to glow as he went up to the frozen bridge of Bifrost. 

"Careful now." Atticus told him.

"I think I'll be fine." Hercules replied.

Loki laughed as he began to attack Thor, unaware of what Hercules was doing. Hercules soon grew bigger so then the ice would thaw much faster.

"Warm it up a bit," Drell advised. "That way they can thaw faster from your size and warmth from Zeus."

"Thanks." Hercules replied as he glowed a bit, almost like the glowing of a sunrise.

Loki soon knocked Thor down and lunged out for Atticus, but Atticus soon ducked and kicked Loki high into the air as he hit the floor.

"Oh, yeah!" Patch smiled.

"Heh... That looked so much easier on TV." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"You did great." Drell approved.

Thor and Loki soon broke out of the building as Thor lunged out with his hammer and Loki wasn't fast enough to stop him with his staff.

"Nice try." Drell smirked at Loki.

"Should we be concerned about that?" Atticus asked from the outbreak.

"Nah, they're cool," Drell replied. "We'll know it's over when either Thor or Loki comes back. My Oracle told me."

"Or...? Shouldn't it be one or the other?" Atticus asked.

"He told me about two alternatives," Drell explained. "Either Loki wins and takes over Asgard with Thor gone and you guys out of the picture... Or Thor will win, and we'll all live happily ever after... Especially when he eventually joins The Avengers."

"Right." Patch nodded.

"Which will it be though?" Drell asked.

"Aw, come on, as if Loki's gonna win against us..." Atticus replied. "I like this Thor joining The Avengers thing though."

"Yes, that'll be an intense adventure for when you and Cherry are ready to meet The Avengers," Drell replied. "But of course, you'll also have to meet The Fantastic Four."

"Right." Atticus said before they saw the ice thawed out.

"And... Perfection!" Drell approved and clapped his hands together as the ice thawed out from Hercules.

Loki was soon shown to be dangling off the edge of the bridge before Thor stood up to see that his brother was dangling.

"Thor, don't! It's a trick!" Drell told him.

Thor looked down to Loki as he didn't seem to either or hear or pay attention to Drell.

"Brother, please!" Loki begged.

Thor went to help him, but it was actually an illusion which warped away and soon Loki appeared right behind Thor to get rid of him once and for all.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus glared as he used his super-breath to blow Loki away from Thor.

"Hey!" Loki complained.

"I tried to tell you~" Drell said to Thor in a bit of a singsong tone.

"That was good... But can you take on all of us?" Loki smirked to Atticus before surrounding him and Thor with many copies of himself.

Atticus smirked before using his magic to make a light appear so then everyone's shadows would appear.

"Oh, crud..." Loki groaned.

Drell soon laughed out loud. "That's my boy!"

"Now, as I was saying..." Atticus smirked to Loki. "Enough is enough!"

"The Bifrost is now thawed and turned off." Hercules added as he had Hemidall's weapon which was the key to activate the Bifrost.

"Excellent work, Hercules." Drell said.

Pegasus then licked Hercules's face like a dog.

"Easy, Pegasus, easy." Hercules laughed to his best friend.

Loki grunted, about to get up, until Thor put his hammer on his chest to hold him down. "You can't let him do this to me... I'm his brother..."

"Too little too late to play the brother card now." Atticus told Loki with his hands on his hips.

"That's right." Patch nodded.

"Look at you. The Mighty Thor!" Loki sneered to Thor as he grunted while pinned down to the floor. "With all your strength! And what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, brother? Hercules might've thawed out the ice, but there's nothing you can do!"

"There is one thing he can do and we better get over to that side of the bridge." Drell told Atticus and the others.

"Now?" Atticus asked.

"Yes... Come right now." Drell urged.

Atticus and the others soon ran off to get to the other side of the bridge.

"Thor? Do what you must do with your hammer." Drell told Thor before he went with the others. 

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Thor replied before he soon took his hammer back from Loki's chest.

"What is he going to do?" Patch asked once they made it to the other side of the bridge.

"You remember how when you guys met Cosmo and Wanda during Timmy Turner's Fairversary that the bridge was destroyed in Fairy World?" Drell prompted.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with--" Atticus was about to ask back until his eyes widened. "Ohh."

Thor soon began to bash against the bridge to break it with his hammer.

"This has to be done." Drell said.

"Heh... Thanks for the warning..." Atticus chuckled weakly.

"No problem!" Drell smiled a bit, though Atticus seemed nervous.

Thor kept beating down on the bridge as it shattered, but wasn't falling just yet.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded as Thor continued to beat down the bridge, ignoring him. "IF YOU DESTROY THE BRIDGE, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

"He knows that, but this is the only way!" Drell glared at Loki.

"You stay out of this, Pig!" Loki glared back.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who pissed off my brother." Drell retorted.

Loki snarled and soon went to run after Thor to stop him.

"Forgive me, Jane." Thor whispered before he soon bashed the bridge one last time just as Loki came up behind him to stab him.

And with that, the bridge was destroyed. Drell took Atticus and Patch to go behind him as he covered his eyes with his arm while Hercules and Pegasus ducked a bit. Loki and Thor were both then sent flying. The two brothers were about to fall off together, but to their surprise, Odin had come to save them as he held onto Thor's hammer while they dangled.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

"I could have done it, Father!" Loki called out to Odin as he dangled. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki." Odin told him softly.

Loki soon seemed to slip from his grip and began to fall.

"And there he goes." Drell said.

"Isn't anyone gonna help him?!" Atticus asked.

Drell shrugged.

"Drell, I can't let someone die like that, even if Loki isn't exactly Man of the Year!" Atticus cried out to the warlock.

"He'll be fine." Drell said.

"Drell!" Atticus cried out.

"Calm down!" Drell said, pushing him back a bit. "Have many times have I ever let anybody down?"

Pegasus paused and soon counted with his hoof.

"Pegasus... That was a rhetorical question." Drell glared slightly.

Pegasus simply smirked. Thor wearily looked up to Odin as he still dangled.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually, Thor was let back up as Loki was now gone. At least, for now, and peace was restored in Asgard.

"Ah, this is nice." Drell smiled.

"It is..." Atticus agreed. "I forgot how peaceful and nice Asgard can be."

"Well, we'll grab a little dinner before I send you home." Drell replied.

"Aww..." Atticus pouted like he didn't want to leave.

"But before that we leave, the only way Asgardians say goodbye to their friends." Drell said.

"Do we gotta leave?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, you know you belong in Greendale." Drell replied.

"I know..." Atticus said softly. "I guess I had more fun than I thought I would."

"Well, the way we'll leave is with the same way you got to stay." Drell said.

"All right..." Atticus replied. "Can we stay for the buffet?"

"Oh, Atticus, as if I would leave anywhere with a buffet without stopping by it for about six or seven courses." Drell replied, ruffling up his hair.

"Right." Atticus laughed.

Drell soon went to get in line for the buffet.

"Well, this was quite a fun adventure, Atticus." Hercules smiled to his oldest friend next to Pegasus.

"Sure was." Atticus smiled back.

"You're gonna visit me and Meg, right?" Hercules asked.

"Of course I am!" Atticus replied. "Cherry and Mo too of course."

"Ahem." Patch smirked.

"Like I'd ever leave you out of a visit with Hercules." Atticus smirked back to his dog.

Pegasus was happy to hear that Atticus and the others would visit again.

"We'll come visit as soon as possible," Atticus smiled. "Let's just hope it goes better than that time against Himcules."

"I'm pretty sure it will." Hercules smiled back.

"I look forward to it then," Atticus beamed before holding his stomach. "Hmm... I'm hungry too."

"Yeah... Might as well get something to eat while we're here." Hercules soon agreed.

They soon went to the buffet.

"Come on... Come on... You guys are so slow..." Drell tapped his foot impatiently to the people in front of him. 

Eventually, the line moved a bit faster from that.

"Ah! That's more like it!" Drell said before he began to stack his plate before looking to Atticus with a small smile. "Oh, Atticus, you'd love Hogwarts if you could go. There's a grand buffet on the first night with new students after they find out which House they belong to."

"Which house...?" Atticus asked. "Doesn't everyone go to the same school?"

"Yes, but the students are divided into four houses to compete in schoolwork, games, and magic," Drell explained. "From Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

"Justin and Alex Russo are destined to go to a place called WizTech." Drell then said.

"Oh! Can me and Cherry go?" Atticus asked. "For an adventure? We kinda miss the Russo siblings."

"Well... I guess that would be alright..." Drell gave a small smirk, pretending to think about it.

"Please...?" Patch begged with the puppy dog eyes.

"I have eight younger sisters and a cute little niece, do you think that's gonna work on me?" Drell replied. "I am made of stone!"

"But I thought you cared about us like your own family?" Atticus cooed innocently.

Drell rolled his eyes before smiling. "All right, you're going anyway. Guess that makes me the Hagrid of the group."

"Wahoo!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

Everyone soon got their plate and then sat down at the table. Patch struggled a bit until Atticus smiled, picking him up and had him sit with them at the table. Volstagg began to tell a story which made everyone laugh as they began to eat.

'This is nice.' Drell thought to himself.

Thor soon walked by the table. Atticus gave a small smile and wave, though looked concerned as Thor just walked by, not stopping or saying anything. Frigga gently squeezed her son's hand as he looked to her, but he kept moving forward. Atticus knew exactly why Thor wasn't joining them. Sif and Atticus soon came beside Frigga as they watched Thor.

"I guess he's going to see Odin." Atticus said to himself, though knowingly.

"Before we leave, Hercules is gonna have to fight Thor; of course, when he's ready." Drell whispered to Atticus.

"Any special reason why?" Atticus replied. "You just wanna see who's stronger between the two?"

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Of course you do..." Atticus replied. "Were you always this strong?"

"I had to work at it of course," Drell said softly. "You see, Atticus, when I was younger and before Arthur became the King of England, I was a bit of a... Scrawny bully."

"Scrawny bully?" Atticus asked.

"I wasn't that strong, I always worked out when I could... Once I got bigger and stronger, I picked on those who were smaller than I was... If you can imagine me as a bully as a kid." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, yes, I can." Atticus said to himself.

After a while, Thor came back.

"Um... Hi, buddy!" Atticus gave a small smile. 

"Atticus." Thor nodded his head.

"You feeling okay?" Hercules asked Thor.

"I'll be alright..." Thor said softly. 

"You miss Jane, don't you?" Atticus guessed.

Thor glanced over. "Yes... Actually... I know I had to destroy that bridge to save Asgard... But it was a high price to pay...." he then admitted as he seemed to miss the mortal woman very much right now since it seemed like he would never see her again.

"Some prices must be made." Drell frowned.

"Yes..." Thor sighed sharply. 

Odin was soon shown.

"Why don't you go talk with your father?" Atticus suggested. "I know it won't change anything, but it might help."

"Well... All right..." Thor replied as he decided to go see his father.

"A father can give great advice." Drell whispered to Atticus.

Atticus nodded as he believed that too. "A father can give great advice." he then repeated for Thor.

Thor soon came toward Odin who looked out to their home of Asgard.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Sif softly said to Frigga.

Frigga gave a sad smile, stroking her arm a bit as she appreciated the comfort.

'He's really taking it bad.' Drell thought to himself.

Atticus began to eat his turkey leg, though he felt a little bad for Thor so he couldn't fully enjoy his food.

"How is he?" Sif asked.

"He mourns for his brother." Frigga replied.

"And... He misses Jane." Atticus added softly.

"The mortal?" Frigga asked.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

Atticus, Patch, Hercules, and Drell could understand how Thor felt. Drell held his chest, feeling a deep sensation in his heart.

"You really have changed since you and Hilda got back together," Atticus appreciated his sympathy. "...Mostly. You're even being nicer to Cherry."

"Don't mention it." Drell mumbled, though he seemed to like the sound of that.

Thor soon made it beside his father as they looked out into the world.

"You'll be a wise king." Odin told his son.

"There will never be a wiser king than you," Thor replied. "Or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. But some day, perhaps, I shall make you proud."

Odin faced his son with a small smile, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You've already made me proud." he then stated softly.

'He's right.' Drell thought to himself.

Atticus soon gave his turkey leg to Patch, unable to finish it as he just felt a little bad for Thor. Odin smiled to Thor despite the trouble and soon walked off, passing by Atticus, Patch, Pegasus, and Hercules.

The rest of the time at the buffet went by. Drell growled a bit aggressively while eating his food, almost like a wild animal. This made Atticus and Patch look at him.

"What?!" Drell muffled. "I'm chewin'!"

"Try swallowing." Atticus said nervously.

Drell soon swallowed his food.

"Do you always eat like this?" Atticus asked.

"Sure! When I'm really hungry!" Drell replied. "You should see my nephew Thor at Thanksgiving. He's like a living garbage disposal."

"Yikes." Patch said.

"Wusses." Drell muttered as he continued to eat.

"Drell, do you think I'm a wuss if I won't beat up a girl, even if she's a villain?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you ask?" Drell replied, though remembered not to talk with his mouth full since Hilda always scolded him for that.

"Cherry's friend Cathleen," Atticus said. "I told her that I don't believe in hurting girls, and she just told me how Batman does it. I mean... Just because one superhero does one thing doesn't mean I have to do it too, right?"

"Certainly not!" Drell said. "You do what you wanna do and don't let others tell you what they think you should do."

"Thanks, Drell." Atticus said.

"Hey, I care about you guys." Drell replied.

Atticus grew a small smile from that and soon continued to eat, though a bit less than he would like as he felt a little bit better now.

After some time, it was time for Hercules and Thor to fight. Thor let out a small sigh as he kept thinking about Jane.

"Okay, look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but..." Drell said to Thor before swallowing thickly. "You're going to see Jane again in the near future. I promise."

"Really?" Thor asked.

"Yes... I don't know when exactly just yet, but you will... I promise you." Drell replied.

"Well... All right..." Thor said. "Also, I heard about your nephew. Is he named after me?"

Drell chuckled. "It's kind of a funny story. My sister liked the name Thornton, but he goes by Thor for short, but he does have thunder magic," he then explained. "I think he gets that from his father's side of the family."

"He sounds interesting." Thor said.

"Yeah, he's a special kid," Drell chuckled. "Anyway, you must now fight Hercules."

"You love watching fights, don't you?" Thor asked.

"I really miss Roman Coliseums in the mortal realm back home," Drell grinned bashfully. "I once knew this family called The Roman Holidays back then. Even had their own pet lion."

They were soon at the arena and where Hercules and Thor were both stretching as Thor was now feeling better after hearing he would see Jane again sometime in the future.

"Drell, that was so nice of you." Atticus smiled.

Drell shrugged like he didn't care before he then playfully bear hugged Atticus.

"Hey!" Atticus cried out.

"I just hope my son will someday grow to be smart, helpful, and adventurous like you." Drell smirked.

"Well, we'll only have to see if he will." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Fair enough... Until then... Noogie for you!" Drell smirked, giving him a noogie while he had him.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Atticus cried out, but laughed.

"Are you ready to lose this time, Hercules?" Thor smirked at the Olympian God of Strength as he stretched.

"We'll see." Hercules smirked back at the Asgardian God of Thunder as he also stretched.

Drell soon took out some popcorn.

"Didn't you just eat dinner?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, but this is concessions for the fight." Drell replied.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"This should be a great fight." Patch said.

"Exactly!" Drell replied, sharing some popcorn with Patch and Atticus.

Atticus and Patch smiled, taking some popcorn for themselves.

"I should warn you, with my hammer, I'm unfaceable." Thor smirked to Hercules.

"We'll see who the winner is even with your hammer." Hercules smirked back.

"All right then." Thor smirked.

"Go!" Drell told them.

Thor and Hercules soon ran against each other as Thor kept his hammer by his side before shoving Hercules against the floor. Hercules then came right back up only to tackle Thor down to the floor next. The two of them continued to fight, not holding back any strength at all.

"I really should've brought these guys to WrestleMania." Drell said while eating his popcorn.

"I'm not sure if Miz or John Cena would've stood a chance... Especially with that weird chicken." Atticus replied.

"Hawlucha." Drell replied.

"Yeah, him." Atticus said as Thor soon got back up and went to jump high in the air and pin down Hercules with his mighty hammer.

But to Thor's surprise, the God of Strength was strong enough to get himself up and to get Thor's hammer off him. Drell choked a bit as that seemed to surprise him. Atticus then whacked his hand on Drell's back.

"Gah! Thanks..." Drell sighed before taking out a glass of water to soothe himself. "That really caught me by surprise."

"Sorry about that, Thor." Hercules smirked a bit to his opponent.

Thor smirked back as they continued to fight and where it went on for a while until the same result happened as the last fight. Drell drummed his fingers against a table in a bit of annoyance.

"That was so cool!" Atticus beamed. "I got to witness a fight between Hercules and Thor! How many people can say that?!"

After his victory, Hercules helped Thor up.

"That wasn't so bad... I can't believe you managed to beat me with Mjolnir though." Thor said on his way up.

"Well, I am the son of Zeus." Hercules clarified.

"True." Thor nodded.

"Good match though." Hercules said.

"Likewise." Thor said with a bow.

Hercules smiled to Thor as they seemed to become friends.

Thor smiled back, though looked thoughtful again. "I think I should go see Heimdall." he then said.

"You do that." Drell said.

"So, are we going back home after this?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, you better go back home, get settled in until you go visit Hercules and Megara." Drell replied.

"Sounds good." Atticus said.

Drell nodded.

"So we'll see Thor again?" Patch then asked.

"Sometime in the future, yeah." Drell replied before he soon used his magic and teleported them all home.

Atticus and Patch let out small sighs once they were back home. As soon as they came home, Cherry was seen walking down the street a bit with a bandanna over her head.

"Cherry! She's home too!" Atticus smiled as he looked out the window.

"Let's go say hi." Patch smiled back.

Drell backed up a bit as he went to go back to his own place, letting them get to it. 

Cherry kept walking until drawing back slightly as Atticus and Patch ran up to her.

"Cherry, it's so good to see you!" Atticus beamed.

"You wanna smile a little bigger?" Cherry asked, messing with him a bit. "I think you've got more teeth than the Osmond family."

"Oh, Cherry, we've missed you!" Patch smiled as he jumped up and started to lick her.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Cherry cried out, falling down on the ground, but the licking seemed to tickle her as she began to laugh. "Stop! Get off of me, Spot!"

"Did you have fun at the spa?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Cherry replied as she held onto Patch a bit to pet him, patting down the bandanna on her head. "I went through some changes."

"We can see that." Patch said as he pointed to the bandanna.

Cherry soon stood up with dramatic music playing. Atticus and Patch looked to each other before looking back to her. Cherry then took off her bandanna to show she had a new hairstyle and even had a colored streak in her hair which was blue.

"Ooh." Atticus and Patch smiled.

"It's not much, is it?" Cherry asked.

"It looks really nice, Cherry," Atticus smiled. "I like the blue streak."

"Oh... Thank you," Cherry replied. "I think stress from school got to me because they could never get the natural hair color back for this strand of hair, so I thought I'd color it for special occasions."

"You kinda look like that girl that Drell told us about once who can see and fight monsters when no one else can." Patch replied.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Thanks, I think," Cherry said. "How was Thor?"

"Oh, it was epic, Cherry!" Atticus replied. "You should've seen it, especially in the final fight against Loki!"

"Yeah, and get this, Hercules beat Thor twice." Patch smiled.

"Hm?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Drell wanted to watch a little tournament between the two to see who was stronger," Atticus explained. "It was a little hard at first to get in with Hercules since he was an Olympian in Asgard."

"Guess they're rivals like us and Riverdale." Cherry replied.

"You know it." Patch told her.

"Interesting..." Cherry replied. "I don't think I've read that in any mythology. I'll be sure to remember it, beside my Egyptian mythology knowledge."

"You like Egyptian mythology, huh?" Patch asked.

"I really do," Cherry smiled sheepishly. "Atticus and I had to do a foreign culture project for class once in our orphanage... We were assigned Egypt, and I've been hooked ever since."

"It's true." Atticus smiled at Patch.

"Well, it really showed when we first met Yugi and his friends." Patch then said.

"Also, I was wondering if you guys would wanna check out this book with me..." Cherry said, looking away a bit sheepishly.

"You really missed us, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Well... Honestly... While the spa was really nice and relaxing and I was away from an adventure... It was... Kinda boring to be honest..." Cherry said sheepishly as she looked back to them.

"We missed you too." Patch smiled.

They soon came into the Fudo kitchen table and Atticus brought over some Wendy's since he knew Cherry would like some bacon cheeseburgers right about now.

"Okay, so tell us about this book..." Atticus said.

"Atticus... Patch..." Cherry began.

Patch gave a small smile that she actually said his name that time.

"I present to you... The Secret of NIMH." Cherry then said, taking out the book, putting it on the table.

"Ooh." Atticus and Patch smiled.

Cherry cracked open the book before seeing a note on the first page.

"A spell from Drell?" Atticus guessed knowingly.

"No, it's a note... From someone named... Della Plotsworth..." Cherry replied as she took a look at the note.

Atticus and Patch soon remembered Drell mentioning that name.

"You guys okay?" Cherry asked.

"We should probably go talk to him..." Atticus said. "He mentioned that name once and he didn't sound happy about it. Where exactly did you get that book?"

"Well, I was getting a pedicure and this mysterious woman who was sitting next to me talked with me and we talked for a bit about our lives," Cherry shrugged. "She seemed so nice and cool... She told me to call her 'Aunt Della' and she lives in a Pleasure Dome. It sounds so... Nice."

"Hmm... Maybe we should read the note." Patch said.

"What does it say, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"'Dearest Cherry'," Cherry began before giggling a bit as that made her feel sweet inside. "'Dearest Cherry, it was so very nice to meet you. I really hope to see more of you again in the future. You and your friends should come visit me in my Pleasure Dome, and don't let that naughty old Drell get to you. If you come with me, you can have fun and I'll make all of your dreams come true if you trust me enough. Enjoy the book. From Aunt Della'."

"She seems nice." Patch said.

"Wonder why Drell would talk badly about someone like her then?" Atticus wondered.

"Eh, who knows? He never knows how to have fun anyway." Cherry rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"We have to meet her!" Atticus said. "Real soon!"

"Then why not now?" Patch asked.

"I guess we could go into The Other Realm and maybe look for her?" Cherry suggested.

"Yeah!" Atticus and Patch replied.

"Hmm... All right... Let's try it." Cherry said, closing the book and went to go with them to look for Della.

"Maybe Dad knows where the Pleasure Dome is." Atticus said.

"Hey, Cherry, good to see you home," Patrick smiled to his son's best friend. "Did you have fun at the spa?"

"It was alright." Cherry replied.

"Dad, do you know where the Pleasure Dome is?" Atticus asked.

"Pleasure Dome?" Patrick replied. "I think you guys are too young to go down there."

"But Aunt Della invited us there." Cherry said.

"...Aunt Della...?" Patrick asked.

"It's a long story," Atticus replied. "Please, Dad? Can you at least tell us the way?"

"Well... All right... It's 10 miles away from the Netherworld Marketplace and you'll find a door at the end of the road that'll take you straight through there." Patrick instructed.

"Great," Atticus smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Patrick gave a small smile back.

"All right, this is it then." Cherry told Atticus and Patch.

"Guess so." Atticus replied.

"Should we get Mo?" Patch asked.

"Oh! Right!" Atticus replied. "Uh, that's okay, right, Cherry?" he then asked.

"Sure." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus then went to text Mo to see what she was doing before he would go over and get her to come along just in case she were busy or not.

"Della... I think Drell's mentioned that name before... Maybe I should've asked him first if the kids could go see her or not..." Patrick pondered to himself.

Atticus soon got an answer back from Mo telling him that she was free. Atticus beamed and he soon went to get Mo and bring her over to where they were going.

"Della... What could Drell have against such a nice woman?" Cherry smiled hopefully.

"You are not going to see her." Drell's voice said, towering behind her and Patch, making a shadow linger over them.

"Drell, what a pleasant surprise." Cherry smiled nervously.

"What're you talking about?" Patch asked.

"You can't go to Della." Drell told them firmly.

"Why not?" Cherry asked.

"Because!" Drell replied. "She's my biggest rival! You can't trust her! If I say you can't go see her, then I say you can't go see her! She's up to something, I just know it!"

"But she seemed so nice and cool." Cherry said.

"Mark my words, Cherry," Drell said, dramatically, leaning in a bit as he removed his glasses, looking her dead in the eyes. "Don't go to the Pleasure Dome."

Cherry swallowed thickly as that made her face a bit pale. Drell soon walked off back to where he was, leaving Cherry and Patch alone.

"You're going in anyway, aren't you?" Patch asked Cherry, knowing how impulsive she could be sometimes.

"What's the worst that could happen?!" Cherry grinned innocently.

"Then we're coming with." Patch said, referring to himself Atticus and Mo.

"Well... All right... I mean... Della seems so sweet, nice, and helpful..." Cherry looked like she had a hopeful smile for once. "Why couldn't she be our adventure mentor instead of miserable old Drell?"

Patch simply shrugged.

After sometime, Atticus and Mo came in.

"About time." Cherry said.

"So, Cherry, you're sure we can go into the Pleasure Dome?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cherry said quickly with her eyes closed.

Atticus looked unsure about that, but they soon came to the closet and they went into The Other Realm to go to the Pleasure Dome to meet Della. Unknown to them, someone had watched them go to the Other Realm through her crystal ball.

"Oh... Some darling little children and their little pet... This'll be a nice visit... I just know it..." The being beamed to herself. She soon used her magic to make the trip to Pleasure Dome much closer.

"I hope we didn't get lost..." Patch said.

"Well, it's our first time here, so we probably haven't found it just yet." Mo shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not like it's gonna come right out and hit us in the face," Cherry replied only to crash into a door before falling on her back in the middle of the ground. "I really gotta stop talking..." she then muttered in pain.

"Uh, I think we've arrived." Atticus said.

"No... Really?" Cherry replied.

Atticus soon helped her up to her feet and helped dust her clean while Mo went to knock on the door. Eventually, the door creaked open and the four came inside to explore as it seemed like a somewhat normal place so far.

"Oh... Do I have visitors?" A woman's voice asked before the group looked over to see a woman with shoulder-length black hair that was slightly curly, wearing white crystal earrings, a spaghetti strapped red dress that seemed to have pants with it over her legs with a black cape and black short-heeled shoes.

"Hey, Aunt Della; it's me, Cherry," Cherry greeted. "We met at the spa."

"Ah, that's right," Della smiled. "That's where I met your beautiful, cute, adorable self."

"Oh, come now, I'm neither of those things." Cherry said bashfully.

"And these must be your best friend, his dog, and your adoptive cousin." Della smiled.

"That's right!" Atticus smiled back. 

"Come in, come in," Della smiled, bringing them inside. "There's a lot to do here. Oh, so good to be home."

"I see you're a fan of doors." Cherry shrugged, looking at the various doors which reminded her of The Dream Realm.

"Behind each one is a wish fulfilled," Della smiled to the group. "Go ahead, take a look."

"Ooh." The group smiled back as they went to open a door.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused a bit before she soon opened one door and stepped inside of it, wearing a dress with a feather boa, sunglasses, and wore opera gloves as she seemed to be in a bookstore.

In the bookstore was a crowd of people who beamed and cheered for her, applauding her too.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the best author in the world: Cherry Butler!" Della announced as she was there as a sponsor.

"Whoa." Cherry smiled.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch smiled from where they stood. Many fans came out, flashing cameras to Cherry as she stood before her adoring public like this was the best experience of her life.

'This has to be the best experience of my life.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus soon opened a door up which brought him and Patch to a live wrestling match while Mo found a peaceful garden with plenty of flowers and vegetables.

"And of course, this one's my favorite..." Della told them as she showed them a door with people who complimented and adored the group. "The Door of Gratuitous Praise."

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

"You can all stay as long as you like." Della smiled.

The group soon ran off to go and have some fun in the Pleasure Dome.

"Have fun, kids..." Della smiled before she looked briefly evil without any of them noticing it. "Have... Fun."

The book that she gave Cherry soon started to glow as it soon began to open. Patch glanced over a bit.

"I bet we can do anything here." Mo smiled.

"It reminds me of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory with infinite possibilities." Cherry smiled back.

The book soon floated up in front of the adventure group.

"Guys?" Patch spoke up. "Do you see this?"

Atticus, Cherry, and Mo soon saw what was going on with the book.

"Well, well... It seems like a new adventure..." Della said to the adventure group.

The book soon began to suck in the adventure group. The group yelped out as they were suddenly taken for a ride.

"Don't worry, children... I'll keep you safe and happy..." Della smirked a bit. Unfortunately for her, this would be a test to see who would be the adventure group's teacher from now and the rest of their lives.

Drell was soon seen at the kitchen table of the Spellman house, sitting with Hilda, sipping some hot chocolate to calm him down.

"Think you're good to go check on Cherry and Atticus now?" Hilda asked. "They're probably expecting you by now."

"I don't know, I feel like Cherry's gonna go behind my back and go with Della..." Drell replied. "As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't care about them, and she's up to something that involves their magic and life source," His crystal ball soon began to alert of an adventure that was about to begin. He then looked back. "Uh..."

"Go ahead, I know it's important." Hilda allowed.

Drell nodded to her and went to check on the crystal ball, seeing the group in Della's Pleasure Dome which made him very, very angry at first, but soon saw the group getting sucked into a book which seemed to turn them into new animal forms which were mice like when they would meet Fievel and the Mousekewitz family or when Cherry met Basil, Dawson, and Olivia Flaversham, and the book closed after they ended up inside of the book known as The Secret of NIMH.

"I'm going out." Drell said.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Hilda gave a small smile. "You will come back, right?"

"Sure, Hilda," Drell replied. "It's Date Night."

"You actually remembered." Hilda beamed as she felt pleased.

"Of course I do." Drell smiled.

The couple shared a kiss with each other. Drell waved to her, then glared as he stomped towards the closet door to get going as he had some things to take care of.

"Oh, be careful~" Hilda cooed as the door was shut, summoning thunder and lightning.

The End


End file.
